iLifestyle
by SirRay
Summary: Future fiction. Creddie. This series is intended for mature audiences because of adult situations, alternative lifestyles, depictions of sexual acts, and mature conversations. Some individual chapters will be smut, lemon, or lime. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1  iHogtie

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I am in no way associated with iCarly, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, or Viacom. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental, unless is state otherwise. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: There may be depictions of sometimes-messy sexual or mildly violent situations. This story will include a lot of sex, a multitude of fetishes (nothing too extreme), female domination, mature conversations, and reluctance situations.

A/N: This FanFiction will be from Carly Shay's Point-Of-View (POV). 

Chapter 1

iHogtie

Friday, near the end of lunch period, 27 May 2011 

Sam had gone too far! Freddie looks uncomfortable and the sounds coming from behind the mouth gag sound like curse words. He is lying on his belly in the main hallway of Ridgeway High School, Sam had hogtied him. Bondage rope is made to tie people up without hurting them. His only hope was for someone to untie the knot, or cut the rope. Sam tied him up real good, but he keeps struggling to escape. With Ridgeway's zero-tolerance on knifes on school property, no student will risk suspension to cut Freddie free, and they are having too much fun laughing and taking pictures. The school janitor is going back to the maintenance room to find a knife or something. With the sounding of the bell, the hallway clears, and now it is just Freddie and I. Principal Franklin gives me a hall pass to stay with Freddie until he is free from Sam's prank. Sam is skipping this afternoon's classes.

I lie down next to him, so I can talk to him face to face and keep him calm. I use some of my schoolbooks like a pillow to rest my head. I wrap my arms around him so his head is resting on my right shoulder and I am rubbing his back with my right hand and my left hand is playing with his hair. "Freddie, there is no point in struggling, you are making the knots tighter, and now they can't be undone. The way the lock is built into the leather strap on back of the gag, the janitor can't just cut the lock to remove the gag. I'm sorry; we will have to wait for the janitor to come back with some better tools." Our foreheads are almost touching. I'm glad he can't read my mind, because seeing him tied up looks so erotic. There is just something to be said about a man being tied-up. "Oh my little boy, you need to calm down and relax. Nothing matters except you and me," I tell the vulnerable Freddie. He stops struggling.

Freddie tries to ask though the mouth gag, "Wwwhhhyyy?"

"Why ... does Sam do things like this to you?" Freddie nods his head yes. "Because she can. Because she knows, you will not hurt her. She believes she will not be punished for this. Do you know why Sam does not pull pranks on Spencer or I?" Freddie roles his head to say no. "Other than the fact that I am her best friend, and I give her food and shelter, and she has a little crush on Spencer. Sam's mom told Spencer that he could punish her, as needed. Punishment in my household is in the form of a butt naked spanking with a leather paddle." Freddie's eyes widen with surprise. "Your mom also told Spencer that you can be punished, but you are too well trained to get into trouble in my home. So Spencer let's you go home before he spanks Sam or I." I see the janitor walking toward us. "The janitor is coming back."

He cuts the rope releasing Freddie's ankles and wrists. However, the mouth gag is so tight around Freddie's head he can't cut it off without the possibility of cutting Freddie.

"I am going to text Sam about the key." 

**To: Sam**

**whrs d key 2 unlock d mouf gag?**

**From: Sam**

**n my pocket.**

**To: Sam**

**we cnt safely cut d gag off Freddie! gt bac hre!**

**From: Sam**

**he cn wear it 4 a few hrs. g2gicyal8er yr hom**

"Sorry Freddie. Sam will meet us at my place, so you are not going to be talking for a few hours. We have to get to class." Freddie will not be happy for the last few classes today and the trip back to Bushwell Plaza. 

A/N: I have been writing this FF on and off throughout 2010. When I had an hour or two in the evening, I would work on this story using my iPad. I have 30+ chapters on my iPad, each in various stages of completion. I do the final editing and upload to on my netbook computer. My plan is to upload one chapter each Friday. Please read and review. Be nice but I need constructive criticism. I don't normally write fiction, which is very different from writing reports. I hope spell check works, because I am a lousy speller, and my grammar is not that good either. 

Coming next Friday: "My report card should arrive in today's mail and Spencer will whip my ass when he reads it! I better get ready for it," I announced to an empty room.


	2. Chapter 2  iGet Punish

Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter 1.

A/N: Information on spanking came from personal experience, www . spanking life . com, and inspired by the iCarly FF "A Day of Spanking" by Andrew321.

A/N: Some notes about Chapter 1. I apology to my beta-reader, iLive iBreathe iCarly, for forgetting to thank you in chapter 1 for your ideas to make this a better story. When I uploaded the file, somehow the formatting at the end turned into bold text, sorry about that. I will double-check before uploading this chapter.

Previously: Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and Carly took care of him. It is now a few hours after the hogtying event.

Chapter 2

iGet Punish

Friday, right after school, 27 May 2011

When Freddie and I got to my apartment, he just dropped his backpack near the couch. I can see he is not happy with Sam because of her latest prank. We found the easiest way for Freddie to communicate is by text message. 

From: Freddie

I'm gunA gt cleanD ^. B bac n bout 15 mins. 

"OK Freddie," as I head upstairs. I sat down on my bed and pull my boots and socks off, then just lean back and stretch out in the bed. "My report card should arrive in today's mail and Spencer will whip my ass when he reads it. I better get ready for it," I announce to an empty room. I unzip the front of my denim zip-up dress, and stood up, leave the dress on the bed. I reach around my back to undo the fastener, shrug it off my shoulders, and let it fall to the floor. I push my panties down my legs until they join my bra on the floor. I catch my reflection in the mirror across the room. I look at it, and the naked girl in the mirror frowns a little. Everyone tells me I am pretty, Freddie says beautiful, but I don't see it. What I see is a girl that stands about five and a half with long straight dark hair, small breasts with light brown nipples, and pale skin. Sam is a little shorter, but has wild curly blond hair, larger breast, and a tan. I keep my pubic hair trimmed in a perfect triangle. Sam trims hers, but doesn't style it. I turn my body sideways, and can see I have a nice flat stomach, but a skinny little ass. Sam has curves and rounded buttocks. I think my slim legs are my best assets. Sam's legs have muscles that help give her the curves that the boys like. I shake my head to get those ideas out of my mind. I walk over to the bed, and put the dress back on. One last look at the mirror, and I adjust the top and bottom zippers a little bit. Freddie will be able to see my little cleavage but a good bit of my thighs. On the way out, I pick up the book I have been reading, and continued downstairs to stretch out on the couch and continue reading the book.

Later, Freddie enters through the front door wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white with black stripes button-up shirt, and sneakers. He lifts my bare legs so they would sit in his lap. I didn't mind sitting like this when Sam is not around, especially when he massages my feet, but after a half an hour of reading my book, I noticed Freddie was doing something he'd never done. He is massaging my legs. I look at him and he appears to be quite interested in the ceiling and seems to be massaging my legs subconsciously. I don't mind. It is a wonderful feeling, his hands against my skin, his fingers going in circular motions as he massages my legs. I am enjoying the feeling as his hands work their way up my legs. The feeling of his touch is … comfortable and intimate. I wonder if this kind of contact is as comforting for him. He continues stroking my legs, and I was enjoying it too much to pull away. Glad I shaved my legs last night.

After looking over my book at him for a while, I gave up trying to read a while ago, I came to a startling conclusion. I love Freddie Benson. I have always cared for him. Now with his constant touch and without any of Sam's distractions, I realized I had fallen in love with my best guy friend. When did this happen? I close my book, "Why do you do that?"

He turns his head to look at me, "huh," is all he can manage through the mouth gag.

"Rubbing my legs."

He stopped and picked up his phone. 

From: Freddie

sry, I didn't evn realize I wz doiN it. 

"It's ok, I like it." He continues massaging my legs and is now looking up and down my body. I dress up, or dress down, to be admired and I feel flattered when I am. I wonder if he figured out that I'm not wearing a bra or panties. It's fun to tease Freddie from time to time. "Sometimes, I wish that I could pick up some guy without worrying if he's crazy, or if he has any respect for me, or if he'll be there the next morning. Maybe it's just me; you know I worry about everything. Nevertheless, maybe I should pick someone, and just have meaningless sex. You know, to try everything I've read about." I see I'm making him nervous. Sam would go for it.

I swing my legs off him and move to straddle his lap. I press my hands against his chest, and felt some firm muscles. I open a couple of the top buttons on his shirt and slip in my hands. I slowly rub my fingers across his pectoral muscles, and find them to be clean, smooth, and solid. I can feel his heart beating fast in his chest. I can see his nipples are erect, and I run my fingers around them and squeezing them. He shudders.

Freddie runs his fingers through my hair to push my hair off my shoulders. His hands slide down from behind my head, down my nick, down my shoulders, and he wraps his fingers around my breast. He gives them a gentle squeeze, and I can feel his fingers on my hard nipples through my denim dress.

By straddling his lap, I can feel a bulge forming in his crotch, under my vagina. "Someone's getting excited." I was practically grinding my pelvis into his, but blocked from making direct contact with him by his jeans. I was moaning in delight as I rub my dripping pussy against the rough fabric. I may be a virgin, but the feeling I am getting from down there is that Freddie may be well endowed. Oh sweet Jesus I want him to fuck me with whatever he has down there.

Dam Sam's mouth gag, but I remember how Freddie kissed from when we dated after the taco truck accident. The best he can do right now is the gentle stroking of my breast with his hands. "If only you could kiss me now." I grab both sides of his head, and look him in the eyes. "How intimate are you thinking of getting?" I hear the top zipper of my dress sliding down.

We both hear someone working the front door knob. "Shit." I immediately jump away from him, and we fix our clothes.

Sam comes through the door, looks at Freddie, and starts laughing.

"Sam, get this gag off Freddie!"

"I thought you would be happy that Freddork can't talk about stupid crap."

"Sam, the key!" She throws me the key while she heads to the refrigerator. I unlock the mouth gag and carefully remove the ball from Freddie's mouth.

Freddie rubs his jaw, "God my jaw is sore. I wish I could hit you."

"TRY IT," Sam yells at Freddie.

Freddie moves closer to Sam. "Gentlemen do not hit women. I wish I could punish you."

Sam giggles, "You want to punish me?"

I move between them and grab their shoulders, silencing both of them, "Mrs. Benson told Spencer that we could punish Freddie if he did anything wrong, that makes him a member of our family plan."

Freddie asks, "The family plan?"

"The plan that we use is based on the writings of some woman from back in 1936, the way my grandfather describes it is a 'highly structured, cooperative, domestic discipline agreement between members of the family designed to promote and strengthen family harmony and stability'. My grandpa started it and my Dad, Spencer, and I had to memorize it and understand why we are punished this way. Punishment in our home is in the form of a butt naked spanking with a leather paddle, standing in a corner for half an hour, and you explaining why you did whatever you did to get into trouble. We use that chair over there," I point toward the wooden armless chair in the corner of the living room.

Sam walks over to the chair, "OK. You can give me a spanking."

Freddie sat down in the chair, "Let's do it."

"Sam, drop your jeans." She slips out of her converse shoes, unbuttoned her jeans, pushes them down to her ankles, and steps out of them. Freddie pulls her over his lap. He grabs the waistband of Sam's boy-shorts and pulls them down and they slide down her legs. Lying across his legs is my best girl friend, bottomless, waiting for him to give her a spanking.

"Sam, you have been a very naughty girl." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "What you did was very mean and you embarrassed me in front of my fellow students." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Sam pretends to be in pain, "Oww." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You deserve this spanking." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Freddie stops, "Carly, where is that leather paddle you talked about?"

"Freddie, haven't you spanked her enough?"

"No, she has to learn her lesson, now give me the leather paddle!"

I hand him the paddle. It is 18" long by 2.5" wide and has leather covered wooden handle. "This paddle is hand crafted with heavy black leather. It is more flexible then a wooden paddle, yet rigid enough so that you will feel it."

Freddie continues. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Sam is now in pain and starting to show tears, and is now trying to break out of Freddie's grip, "STOP THAT!"

I stepped forward, "Freddie, that's enough!"

"No it's not." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I can see that Sam is crying and her butt is turning red. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "FREDDIE. STOP. You can make her stand in the corner." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Fine, 10 More." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWW," from Sam with real tears flowing down her face. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"All done now. Go stand in the corner," Freddie orders.

"You didn't have to spank her that hard, and you spanked her 14 times after I told you to stop. You were angry and punishment should never be done while you are angry. The purpose of spanking is to punish someone when they do something wrong, not for revenge. You acted like a jerk. The two of you are so mean to each other. You need a spanking."

"WHAT!"

"Let me spank you or leave and don't come back."

He nods in agreement.

"Good boy. Go tell Sam she can go, and then I can spank your ass."

Freddie walks back into the living room and to the corner where Sam was standing. He lightly touches her shoulder to turn her around to face him and wraps his arms around her. "Sam, I'm sorry I spanked you so hard."

"Freddie, I'm sorry, I won't embarrass you again." Sam breaks the hug and starts to put her boy-shorts and jeans back on.

I walk over to them and wrap my arms around both of them, "You two argue and fight too much, and this will end it. Any problems between the two of you will be settled in a calm and orderly manner. Whoever starts an argument or a fight will be punished. Spencer or I will be the judge, jury, and executor."

I sat down on the wooden chair and Freddie stood beside me. "This will be easier if you take off all your clothes." I watched as he did as instructed. He stands in front of me naked.

Mrs. Benson complaints about Freddie not having leg hair, but he has no body hair. He is only about three inches taller than I am, but he was well proportioned. His shoulders are strong and they lead to nicely muscled arms. His chest has two lickable nipples. His stomach may not be a six-pack, but it is flat and in-portion with the rest of his body. Where his abdomen meets his legs, is the most erotic part of his body. "You are well endowed." I have seen many penises in books, on the Internet, and in videos, but it was good to see one in person. Sam said that I have a phallic obsession, and I always imagined it would be dangling. He is aroused, for its not dangling. It stood at full attention and pointed slightly toward the ceiling. Those legs muscles look like they could generate some amazing thrusts. I look over to Sam and notice that she is staring at him.

He uses his hands to cover his body. "Don't use your hands to cover yourself. That's extra licks." He moves his hands. "This paddle has been passed down from my grandpa to my dad and to Spencer and he uses it on me. Spanking should always be with a loving hand when you are calm and thinking clearly. You explain why you are punishing them. When I am spanking you, don't use your hands to cover yourself, protect your butt, or tell me to stop. That will be extra licks." Sam approaches and stands in front of Freddie. He tried to cover his body with his hands again. "That's another five extra licks and we are going to tie your hands behind your back. Sam, you got any more of that rope."

"Yea, sure." Sam pulls out some rope from her backpack. "I am going to tie your arms in what is called a box style bondage hold. This position is one of the least strenuous to hold, and can be held for a long time. Grab just above the other elbow." Freddie follows Sam instructions.

I look up at Freddie and I realize he is too big to put over my lap, "You are too big and heavy for me to spank you over my lap. We will use the back of the couch." I grab his arm, lead him to the couch, and push him over the back of the couch. I stood off to his side with the paddle in my right hand and take another good look at his body. I see the scars running down and across his back. I've seen the scars on his left leg and right arm, they took most of the impact, but I have never seen the ones on his back. "Where these scars caused by the taco truck accident?" He nods his head yes. "Do they hurt?" He shakes his head no. I trail my fingers across the scars and his otherwise well developed shoulder muscles. It been awhile since I thought about that accident, riding in the ambulance, the days in the hospital, and the days we dated. I always had feelings for him, but I have always kept them in the back of my mind. I try to keep our relationship only as friends because of the web-show and for Sam. Sam often kept me from making a move on him. How will she handle Freddie and me as a couple?

"I am going to spank you for how mean you were to Sam while giving her a spanking and I will teach you the rules for giving a spanking. You will get 20 for disobeying a direct order when I told you to stop. Ten for trying to cover yourself with your hands. Fourteen you gave Sam after I told you to stop. For a total of 44. The spanking should be given in silence. I will only speak to give necessary commands." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oww, I'm sorry Carly." SMACK! SMACK! "Please Stop." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "It hurts." SMACK! "OWWW, No more! Please!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Asking me to stop gets you extra licks." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Freddie was crying and his butt and his face are red.

"Sam, would you like to give him the 14 he give you?"

"Can I save them and spank him later?"

"OK. Freddie, since we are in the process of punishing you, as long as you are around here you will have to stay naked and arms tied up until Sam gives you those last licks." I let Freddie stand up and I gave him a hug, and told him, "I forgive you and I am sure Sam will to. Go stand in the corner for half-an-hour."

"Oh boy," Sam said while giggling, "this weekend is going to be so much fun."

"NO! You will not have fun at Freddie's expense while he is being punished. That is one of the reasons both of you are getting spanked today."

"OK. You take this punishment thing to seriously."

Freddie asked from the corner of the room, "Do you really get spanked with that?"

"Yes and I am going to get one when Spencer comes home because I got a C on my report card."

"Are you naked?"

"Just like you are."

"I'm sorry I made you mad."

I walk over to Freddie. "Turn around," I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "everything's OK. Just think of this as a learning lesson."

Sam and I watch T.V. from the couch. Freddie stands in the corner of the room. Spencer came in the front door reading the report card, then notices that Freddie is standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall, naked, and his arms tied.

"What did Freddie do to get a spanking?"

"Sam and Freddie were fighting again. I'll give you the deets later."

"Sam, Freddie, both of you can go home. I need to talk to Carly."

"I know I'm going to get a spanking. They can stay and watch."

Spencer picks up the leather paddle, "You sure?"

"Yes. I gave Freddie a spanking, and it's only fair that he sees me get one. Afterwards, we'll do dinner and prepare for the next show."

"Ok Carly, get ready."

I lower the zipper on my dress. The dress hangs loosely open, and I let it slide off my shoulder and down my arms unto the floor. I stand naked before his eyes. He couldn't help but stare. Sam has seen this before and returns to watching T.V. I lay across Spencer's lap.

"Carly, I am going to spank you for making a C in class, you can do better than that, and I expect you to get all As and Bs on the next report card. You are going to get 30 licks, you are grounded on all school nights until the next report card comes out and that means no T.V., phone, dating, or iCarly."

"Please don't take iCarly from us!"

"If you behave yourself."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Spencer gave me my 30 licks, my cheeks are cover in tears, and my ass feels like it is on fire. Spencer helps me up and gives me a hug. "I want you to stay in the apartment. I will be working with Socko at his house for about two hours. I'd like you to make a pizza for dinner." He walks out the door.

Do I need to put my clothes back on? What's the use? My ass is going to feel like it is burning for a while. Spencer will be gone for a few hours. Sam has seen me naked before, Freddie is naked, and I just got a spanking in the nude. No point in being modest now, and I like the idea of him seeing me. I walk to the kitchen, put on the cooking apron, and start searching the kitchen for the ingredients to make two pizzas and a mix salad. One pizza will have every type of meat I can find on top of it, just for Sam. The other can have pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, onions, roasted red peppers, and extra cheddar cheese. The mix salad can have salad greens, chopped ripe tomatoes, black olives, peppers, olive oil, garlic salt, dried oregano, dried basil, and grated Parmesan cheese. Freddie will want orange juice, orange juice is good for me to, Spencer will drink a beer, and Sam will want root beer. That should make a tasty but reasonably well balanced meal.

After placing the pizzas in the oven and setting the timer, "Sam, take the pizzas out of the oven when the timer goes off. It's not as if Freddie can use his hands right now. And don't eat the pizzas until we all set down for dinner," I tale Sam as I go upstairs to my bedroom.

I masturbated while fantasizing about Freddie. I lay on my back and look down, trying to imagine Freddie's thick dick sliding into me. I press my hand against my pussy and groan with pleasure. I close my eyes and imagine him over me, as I spread my legs, and let him in. The orgasm roars through me like wildfire. Starting in my crotch, and causing my cunt, my belly, and my breathing to spasm. I continue to spasm and quietly scream from the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. After resting for a few minutes, I put on a never worn nightgown. I watch my reflection in the mirror. I look at the almost naked girl in the mirror and smile. She's wearing a brightly colored silk long gown with open tie side closures, to see the matching g-string and to see that there is no matching bra, adjustable shoulder straps, for cleavage control, and three-inch mules. I head downstairs.

Freddie is the first to see me and he smiles and gets another erection. Sam is putting the pizzas on the table and starts giggling and Spencer just shakes his head. I look at them, "What? Anything made with a heavy fabric hurts my ass." I grab the salad and a drink and we all sat down at the dinner table. Sam next to Spencer, and I am next to Freddie.

"Carly, how can I eat with my hands tied behind my back."

I look to Sam, "When are you going to give him the rest of his spanking?"

She smiles, "5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

Freddie looks at Sam, "You are enjoying this?"

She smiles, "Yes!"

"Sorry Freddie, you are still being punished until Sam finishes spanking you. I guess I will feed you." I move my chair closer to his, take a slice of pizza, and start feeding him. While Freddie is chewing his first bite, I take a bite out of the same slice and start chewing, and we end up sharing our food for the rest of the meal. Sam and Spencer just look at each other. Sam just giggles and Spencer just shakes his head, and they continue to eat their share of the pizzas. We had the usual dinner table talk.

After dinner, Sam, Freddie, and I go upstairs to prepare for the next web-show.

Coming next Friday: Sam is going to be out of the house for a while. What does Freddie need my help for at his place? First, I need to shower and do my hair before going over there. What will I wear?


	3. Chapter 3 iClean

Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter 1.

Previously: Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and Freddie spanked Sam as punishment. Freddie was spanked for how he spanked Sam. Carly was spanked for a bad report card. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner. Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. It is now the next morning.

Chapter 3

iClean

Saturday, early morning, 28 May 2011

From: Sam Message: Mom cllD erly dis AM. Ill cum bac l8r.

From: Freddie Message: At your earliest convenience, can you come over here and help me?

Sam is going to be out of the house for a while. Why does Freddie need my help at his place? I need to shower and do my hair before going over there. What will I wear?

After showering, I chose a formfitting white cotton dress that hangs just above my knees. My put my hair into a ponytail and apply a light amount of makeup, a light lip-gloss, and a hint of perfume. I paint my nails maroon and chose a designer slide with three-inch heels.

I knock on Freddie's apartment door. I hear the door deadbolt unlock.

"It's unlocked. Please, come in."

I turn the doorknob and push the door open. I see Freddie, naked, standing in his living room, his hair is a mess, he has stubble on his face, and his arms are behind his back. My pussy feels like it is getting hot as lewd thoughts began to form in my head. I stop those dirty thoughts by turning my back to him, close and lock the door, and then turn around, "Are you still tied up?"

"Yes. When I told Mom what happened, she said something like 'her rules, your punishment, go to bed.' I slept on my belly last night, but I prefer to sleep on my back or side," as he takes a step toward me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend for that to happen," as I take a step toward him.

"I understand, but I did something wrong and I have to be punished. Sam did a good job tying my arms up, without making the ropes very tight. My arms are not in pain, but they are ... uncomfortable being tied in the same position for so long," as he takes a step toward me.

"I am glad you are taking this so will. Your text said you need help, and how did you send it," as I take a step toward him.

"I used a voice recognition program on my desktop to send the message. I am finding out this morning, there are allot of things I can't do without the use of my hands. Like brushing my teeth, take a shower, and shaving," as he takes a step toward me.

"Where is your mother," as I take a step toward him.

"She left earlier to start her 12 hour shift at the hospital. She should be back this evening," as he takes that last step in front of me.

This will be the first time this weekend we are going to be along together. My three-inch heels make us the same height. I look into his eyes and touch the stubble on his face. "I have never seen you with facial hair, and it doesn't look right on you. That's got to come off." I escort him to his bathroom.

We are in his bathroom. I am standing in front of his full-length mirror standing in my shoes and wrapped in a towel. I did not want my cloths to get wet, so I left them on his bed. The white bath towel just covers the top of my nipples, and came down to just below my butt. I cach his eyes in the mirror as he steps behind me.

He moves his lips to my ear then whispered, "Last night, I noticed your public hair was trimmed. When you changed out of your dress, I noticed you are now clean shaven."

"When I saw you were clean shaven yesterday, I through you looked so hot."

"Yes you are. What do you want to do first?"

"Teeth. I normally brush my teeth first thing in the morning," as I take his battery powered toothbrush out of its holder next to the sink. I am surprised to see an old style shaving kit next to it. I apply a small amount of toothpaste to the brush. "I am used to looking in the mirror while I brush my teeth. So you stand between me and the mirror." He moves into position, and I stand behind him. I reach over his left shoulder, and place my left hand on his chest. My breast press against his arms. My right hand, holding his toothbrush, goes over his right shoulder toward his mouth, "Smile for me." I start with his upper molars on his left side and work around his mouth until I got to his lower molars on his right side. "Open up so I can brush the inside surfaces of your teeth." I worked the inside surface of the upper molars on his left side and work around his mouth until I got to his lower molars on his right side. "Stick your tongue out." I gently brush his tongue and then work on the inside of his cheeks for a little bit. We finish up by rinsing out his mouth with water from a small cup. I use a hand-towel to clean a little bit of toothpaste on his lips. To clean his brush, I stepped in front of him, bent forward with my legs slightly spread apart and my ass toward him while washing his toothbrush under the running water. He stands behind me. I can feel the towel ride up the back of my thighs as I leant forward, I am sure the lower part of my ass was fully visible to him.

He moved closer and leant over me.

His penis rubs against my butt causing me to take in a sudden breath. The contact was shocking. I feel his huge shaft slowly slid pass the cleft of my ass, slid between my thighs, and his hard member comes to rest against my lips. The lust for him to ram his cock into my pussy was causing me to tremble. I grab the sink with my left hand. I have seen it, but pressed against me, it feels huge, it feels long, and it feels hard as steel. It moves slightly backwards. I lean over the sink a little more to give him a better angle. It slides forward again, and parts my soft lips with its hard head. Its head rubs over my clit and it feels like an electric shock. I just closed my eyes and became lost in the sensation between my legs. I know Freddie is no longer a boy, and has me totally at his mercy and he is only using one body part. I have never been this aroused! It pulls back again and slides forward against my clit again. I drop the toothbrush and grab the sink with my right hand. Oh my God, he is my best guy friend and I want him to impale me with that!

My ringing cell phone brings us back from the edge. Without looking at him, I rush out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom. I lean against the wall, my breasts heaving, and my nipples hard. I struggle to get back to normal thinking. Parts of me were still on fire, the heat, and impression of his dick are still burning between my legs. I heard his groan from the bathroom. I pick up my cell phone; it displays SAM, and called her back. "You called."

"It will take me about an hour to get mom in a shower and then into bed."

"OK. I'll start breakfast about that time."

"See you then, Bye."

"Bye." I closed my cell phone. I take a deep breath, stand up straight, and walk back into the bathroom. "Always remember to brush twice a day." I double-check his teeth with a hard kiss and start probing with my tongue, exploring his mouth. I pull back, "Minty," I say with a smile.

"Want to take a shower next?"

I turn and reach down to start the water. I then grab some towels from the cabinet, and place them on the counter. I double check to make sure the temperature was right.

"Hot enough?" He asked as I rose back up.

I just nodded. I reach my wet hand out and softly touch his chest; I look him in the eyes to his, "What do you think?" I kick off my shoes, drop the towel, and step into the shower. He steps in after me, and I close the shower door. "Close your eyes," as I push his head under the shower-head. I stare at him, water running down his body. My eyes travel down his chest with those nipples that look as hard as diamonds, down his flat stomach, down to his throbbing … I want nothing more than to ravage him at this moment. This will be a test of my willpower. "It will be easier for me to wash your hair if you kneel down," as I apply some shampoo to my hands.

He drops to his knees before me. His face was level with my pussy. His eyes stay closed.

"Hold still," I said as I run my hands through his hair. There was no denying I am arousal now. At one point, I look down and see his hard dick, and mutter, "Fuck!"

His face moves forward, his lips found my left thigh and start working upward with soft kisses. His tongue finds my pussy.

My body responds as he keeps working it with his tongue. I took a deep breath and urged myself to show control, the type of control that makes me a woman. "I'm almost done ... just need to wash the shampoo out of your hair ... stop … please."

He pulls back.

He knelt there, not moving, but my desire for him was building as I completed the task of washing his hair. "Your hair is done," as I ran my fingers through his hair one last time. He opens his eyes and I can see the same look of lust that I have in me. He leans forward and kisses where my public hair used to be, my body responds again when his lips touched my flesh. Slowly he stood, keeping as much contact with my body as he possibly could. We rotate to switch places and he steps back to allow me room. My breasts jut out as I lean my head back while I wash and rinse my hair. He watches me.

He steps toward me, backing me up against the shower wall. No words were spoken. He leans in and kisses me fiercely.

I return the kiss with equal passion. I wrap my arms around his neck. My breasts press against his chest. The kiss grew deeper. My right hand moves down to grab his cock. I broke our kiss. I swallow as I rub his head around the wet lips of my cunt.

"Stop teasing me with my own cock head," he moaned, "I can't take this any longer."

We have had enough teasing, he was ready, and so was I. The hot water coming out of the shower turns cold.

We start laughing as I turn the now cold water off. I push the shower door open. I step out of the shower, grab a towel, and slowly, sensually, dry off my hair and body. I turn toward him, and his eyes are wandering up and down my body as he lean against the shower wall. I wrap another towel around me. I grab the other towel, "Step out of the shower," he steps out, and I gently run the towel over his head. He smiled that wonderful smile again as I work my way down his shoulders and each of his tied up arms. We didn't say a word as I continue to dry him off. I paid extra attend to special parts of his body; those nipples, that stomach that forms the top part of that perfect V that points to that cock that I have been wanting him to fuck me with since yesterday. I stood up, placing my hands on his face, and lower his lips to mine and we kissed softly once more. I broke the kiss, "Freddie, you need a shave."

I pull a kitchen chair into his bathroom, "Are you ready?"

"Of course Carly," he replies.

I sat Freddie on a chair, and he watches me as I look at his shaving supplies next to the bathroom sink; a double-edged safety razor, shaving soap in a cup, a badger hair brush, and some aftershave gel.

"Freddie, this is old school. My grandfather uses a shaving kit like this."

"My father used that kit."

I sat on Freddie's lap to trap him between my legs. I make and soothe the lather over his face, making sure that every bit of his stubble is covered. I felt, and Freddie saw, a few drops of that lather fall onto my skin above my right breast. I also feel the towel is getting loose, and he watches the towel fall down revealing my breast. His eyes look up to see me looking at him, and I see that sparkle in his eyes.

I reach over, pick up the double-edged razor, and hold it between us, "Do you trust me?"

He shifts in the hard chair, "Intimately."

In my right hand, I held his razor, and my other was on the back of his neck with my fingers in his hair. I will be in complete control of him, sliding the blade of this razor across his skin sent an erotic thrill through me. He held his breath as I made my first stroke. I notice he is nervous and giggle after I finish the first stroke. "Relax, Mr. Benson, it's just a razor. It's not like that I will cut you and you will bleed to death. Well, you might, but there is a big first aid kit nearby."

"I'll think about that if I am the one sliding a sharp blade over your body," he laughed.

"Stop laughing or you will get cut." Freddie immediately stopped, and sat patiently, watching me as I prepared my second stroke. This time, I held my breath as I made one long smooth stroke on his face. I smile as I reach over to wash off the razor in the sink. I continue shaving him, being very careful so I don't nick him, shifting my position on his lap to reach other parts of his face. Two more strokes, I lean away and rinsed the razor in the sink. While shifting again, I became aware that his penis is pressing against my vagina, and there is no clothing between us this time. I move myself several times, always with the reason of having to move to shave another part of his face. Another two strokes, another rinse. I can feel his hardness push against my cunt, but I continue shaving. He continues to watch me. I know that Freddie is enjoying this, there really is no way a naked man can hide it.

Freddie leans in a little close.

"Sit still," then lean away to rinse the razor. I turn back to him. Two more strokes and another rinse. I push his head back to start working on the skin of his throat. The only sounds left in this room were the sliding of the blade on his neck, and the splash of the razor in the water. I finish shaving him and I put the razor down. I double-check my work by running my fingers over his face and throat. When I was done, I realized I didn't have another towel within arm reach. I pick up the towel that fell off me earlier and wipe away the last of the water and shaving foam from his face, neck, shoulders, and chest. I left the towel on his shoulders. "Our first shave, and not one cut. How does it feel?"

"It's feels great Carly, you did a really good job. Thank you for helping me this morning."

"All part of the service," while I rub his aftershave on his face, and down his neck where I left my hands. I looked into his eyes as I pull his lips toward mine. This kiss became a very satisfying kiss. I know he wants this just as much as I do. He broke the kiss and starts kissing down my jaw. We have been playing with each other all morning, and I have been on edge since I got here. He gentle kisses and caresses the nape of my neck. I want him inside me. He starts nibbling my ear. I slid back and I reach down with my right hand and gave him a stroke.

He moans, "God, Carly."

I continued to stroke him. He kisses and sucks my collar bone. I voice my pleasure. His slowly works his way down my shoulder, and takes my right breast into his mouth, lapping and sucking at it forcefully. "Oh God," I moan. Freddie becomes harder with each stroke of my hand. I play with the tip a few seconds before giving him a few more strokes. I nibble his ear, as I got ready for the next step. I whisper, "You ready?"

"Yes," he moans.

I look down to position myself and to guide my vagina onto his rock hard penis. His tip glistens with pre-cum.

"Carlotta," Sam yells through, the now open, apartment door.

I let out a sigh, "Again!" We both caught our breaths, resting our foreheads together. I close my eyes for a moment to regroup my thoughts. We gave each other a gentle kiss. I took the towel from around his shoulders, wrap it back around me, and got off him. I move past him toward the bedroom, where my clothes are. I turn around and can see he is looking in the mirror, and he has the biggest erection I have ever seen. He doesn't notice me pick up and start twisting a damp towel. SNAP.

"Owwwww," as he felt a sharp pain on his ass cheek.

Giggling, I ran out of his bedroom, dash out of his apartment, back into mine, and leaving Sam in the hallway with a shocked look on her face. I had to get back to my bed and bring the release that I so urgently need.

Coming next Friday: Freddie started mumbling "My balls, Carly … it almost feels like that time Sam kicked … please help me, they hurt."


	4. Chapter 4 iBlue

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously: Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and Freddie spanked Sam as punishment. Freddie was spanked for how he spanked Sam. Carly was spanked for a bad report card. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner. Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Carly helps him, and they almost had sex. About 15 minutes later.

Chapter 4

iBlue

Saturday morning, 28 May 2011

Spencer left very early. He had to set up several sculptures for display at an art museum on the other side of the city. The weather forecast said there would be thunderstorms today, so of course we are staying at my place. We have already had some lightning strikes in the last few minutes. After taking care of my needs, I changed into a pair of tight-fitting pink sweatpants, a white cotton t-shirt, and flip-flops, then I went downstairs. Sam got wet coming back from her place and changed into one of my old t-shirts and shorts, and is waiting on the couch for me.

A crack of thunder.

"Carly, why were you running out of Freddie's apartment, and only wearing a towel?"

I sat on the couch next to Sam, "Mrs. Benson didn't untie Freddie like I thought she would. Therefore, he could not brush this teeth, shower, or shave this morning. You left to help your mother, and Mrs. Benson went to work, so I acted as his hands this morning."

"OK. That explains why you were over there, but why where you running away in a towel?"

"I didn't want my clothes to get wet. I was wearing that white cotton dress, and when white cotton gets wet, it becomes see-through."

"Why where you running from Freddie?"

"I popped him on the ass with a wet towel."

Sam starts laughing and heads to the kitchen. Someone knocks on my front door and I get up to open it. It's Freddie, bare and beautiful, and a slight red mark on his forehead, "Come in Freddie. I see you are still … excited."

Another crack of thunder.

"All this excitement is starting to hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Freddie started mumbling, "My balls, Carly … it almost feels like that time Sam kicked ... please help me, they hurt."

"Do you have blueballs?" I whisper in his ear as I walk him toward the couch.

"What? I don't knoowww."

"Oh My God! You've got blueballs," I squealed as I fold my legs Indian-style on the couch. "Come stand in front of me. SAM, GET OVER HERE! Come closer. I want to inspect you. Spread your legs. Let me see them," as I slap the inside of his thighs to get him to spread his legs wider. I felt victorious having him standing in front of me naked, while I retain my dignity in clothing. "I can't believe you've got blueballs!" I start inspecting Freddie's penis and scrotum. "Mmmm, look how hard you are," looking up at him. I cupped his balls in my hand, rolling them around and giving them a light tug. "They're not as swollen as I thought they would be."

He moans.

Another loud crack of thunder.

Sam sat next to me on the couch. Sam looks at his manhood with interest, watching it, as it stays perpetually hard. "Your dick looks bigger than it did yesterday. What causes blueballs?"

"During foreplay, the brain sends out signals that causes more blood to flow into his genital area than is coming out, leading to a net increase in blood pressure. All the sex organs become engorged with blood. That's why he got that raging hard-on. After a while, the stagnant blood becomes de-oxygenated and becomes darker. That's way the skin appears bluish. Freddie, do they feel achy or full?"

He painfully responds, "Yes Carly, they do."

"Wow," Sam responds. "That must feel awful. It's too bad they're not like pulsing and really blue, just a little swollen with a bluish tinge." She giggles and plays with his balls using both hands. She gets that evil smile of hers and drags her fingernails along the underside of his penis. Freddie's whole body twitches and nearly convulses.

Wimping, "Saammm … please … that hurts."

"Sam, be gentle. Your hurting Freddie," as I slap her arm.

Sam and I continue to appraise Freddie's penis and scrotum. It had to be about eight inches long. I start at the base of his penis, and slide my fingers gently up from the base to the tip. I run my finger along some of the veins and arteries. I find his circumcision scar. His entire body is quivering at my touch. It is magnificent.

Sam sees the drop of pre-cum forming at the very tip for Freddie's penis. She touches that drop, and rubs it between her fingers.

"That's pre-ejaculate, also known as pre-cum, it is emitted when he is sexually aroused. It is believed to act as a lubricant and an acid neutralizer." The thought of him using that pre-cum to lubricate me was making me hot. "Freddie, you have a beautiful cock and balls."

"Thank you," he mumbles.

I continue explaining, "Sam, you have seen us flirting since yesterday afternoon. This morning, we got to the edge of having sex three times. I wasn't trying to give him blueballs. It's just how things worked out. I experienced this pelvic discomfort myself, that's why I went to my bedroom and masturbated until I had an orgasm. After having an orgasm, the blood flow to return to normal. Freddie has not had an orgasm this morning. The good news is that blueballs don't last long, maybe an hour or so. Eventually, things will resume normal function, and blood gets flowing and the pain dissipates."

Sam reaches out and weighs his balls in the palm of her hand. She wraps her finger around them and pulls them away from his body. This causes his stiff cock to point at her. She looks up at him and notices the painfully look on his face.

"SAAMMMM! Carly, they're killing me. I can't live with this pain for an hour. Please, you have to help me have an orgasm. With my arms tied, I can't do it myself."

"You are not going to orgasm and ejaculate your … biological fluids all over my living room."

A very loud crack of thunder and the lights flicker and go out completely.

"That was close!"

Sam runs to the living room windows. "It is pouring down rain out there. I can barely see the buildings across the street, but they look dark. Looks like the streetlights are off to."

I see Sam standing at the windows, "OK Freddie. If you want to orgasm, you are going to point that out the window."

"OK Carly, anything to get rid of this pain."

"Sam, open a window and Freddie will need your help."

"Freddie, stand at that window." He moves to the window that Sam opened. "Sam, I want you to massage his balls."

"YOU WANT … WHAT?"

"Guys require physical stimulation to reach orgasm. So I will handle his penis, and you will gently massage his balls." I stand behind Freddie. My breast press against his arms, and I reach around with my left hand and place it over his heart. I direct Sam to kneel behind us, and with one hand, she reaches between our legs and wrap her fingers around his balls. I reach around his waist with my right hand and get a firm hold of his penis. Freddie gasps as we did this.

"This will be the first time that I actually get to see a man orgasm and ejaculate. I want you to come for me like a stallion," I whisper in his ear. "Freddie, stick that beautiful dick out that window." With a little pushing, we had that penis pointing out the window. I thought about getting some lubricant, but with a steady flow of pre-cum coming out, I used it's slickness as I wrap my fingers around his penis and slowly and deliberately stroke him with one hand. His entire body quivers. "I bet this will feel amazing, I can't wait to see how much cum you've got in there," as I trail my fingernails over his chest, flicking his nipples.

Freddie shivers and moans, "Oh God."

His eyes closed and with the look on his face, he must be in ecstasy. The orgasm that is building up inside him will be more powerful than he has never experienced when he does this by himself. It may have started in his loins, but we could feel something come over his entire body.

"I … can't … hold …" followed by a loud cry and we watch the first load shoot out, and it was followed by many more. It all disappears into the storm.

His knees give way, and we drop to the floor.

"Wow," Sam said, "Carls, did you feel those muscle contractions?"

"Yea, that was unbelievable," I told them as I laid my head on Freddie's shoulder. I reach over Freddie's chest, and pull Sam into a group hug. The three of us just laid together on the floor for some time just watching the thunderstorm light up the sky. There was warmth between us that I had never felt before. "Freddie, what did it feel like?"

"That pain became a pleasure that just took over my entire body. It felt like an explosion of pleasure, more intense that anything I'd ever experienced. Thank you girls."

"Someone owes me an orgasm."

Coming next Friday: "Carly, I thought he would be uncomfortable to be naked in front of us. That takes some of the fun out of this."


	5. Chapter 5 iCFNM

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

A/N: As of the end of 2010, the TV version of Carly is still too immature for this story. To mature her, I had her mother educate Carly about boys and she left the family just before when the TV series started.

A/N: I think it is time for Carly and Sam to have some girl time. Not a Cam Relationship, just friendship.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and Freddie spanked Sam as punishment. Freddie was spanked for how he spanked Sam. Carly was spanked for a bad report card. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner. Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Carly helped him and they almost had sex. Carly and Sam helped Freddie with his blueballs. This picks up soon after the last chapter.

Chapter 5

iCFNM

Saturday morning, 28 May 2011

The storm is going strong, and the power is out. Sam and I lit several candles, and we are relaxing on the couch. She is eating a plate of ham and watching videos on the battery powered notebook computer. I am reading my favorite book with the aid of a book-light. Freddie is checking his apartment.

"Carly, I thought he would be uncomfortable to be naked in front of us. That takes some of the fun out of this."

"He does appear to be comfortable in CFNM lifestyle."

"What lifestyle?"

"CFNM, Clothed Female Naked Male."

Sam turns away from the notebook computer, looks at me, and starts giggling. "I can like this lifestyle. Have you noticed that Freddie has grown a lot in the last few years? He is taller and has developed muscles and other … body parts, and I will deny saying that."

I put my book on the end table and turn to Sam. "Yes I have. He is more than good looking. He is still that funny, smart, sweet guy we have always known, but he now has a lot more self-confidence and has some … sex appeal," I say with a smile.

Sam says with a devilish grin, "How about the sex?"

"Sam! I am still a virgin, but not for lack of trying. He is walking around completely naked and vulnerable, and it's making me horny. Yesterday, when he first got naked in front of me, he had a very impressive erection. I was getting excited, and I began to get a little wet. While I was making dinner, he walked into the kitchen with his … what's the word … flaccid, but thick and long cock swinging around. He startled me and I dropped a spoon, then I bend down using my waist to pick it up. I was sure he saw my vagina. Moments later, he was hard and large again. Ever since then, I have been wondering what it would be like to have it in me. While the pizzas were cooking, I went into my bedroom to masturbate thinking of him doing me. Then with everything that happened this morning."

Sam's face got serious for a moment, "Yeah, this morning. I want the deets about what happened this morning?"

"Mrs. Benson didn't untie Freddie like I thought she would, so he could not brush this teeth, shower, or shave this morning. I had to help him. I figured my clothes were going to get wet, so I took them off. First, I brushed his teeth. While cleaning up afterward, he stood behind me, and he only touched me with that incredible dick of his, then you called. Then we got in the shower to wash his hair, and we both got so aroused, we were going to do it right there, but the hot water turned cold," Sam starts laughing as I finish that sentence.

"A cold shower right went you needed it," with more laughing.

"Yeah, funny Sam, anyway, then it was time for a shave. It turned into the most sensual experience I have ever had. You have to completely trust someone to let them shave you. The intimacy you have with them at that moment. I am siting on his lap, only wearing a towel, and he is just watching me slide a blade across his face and neck. He gave me complete control. It was so erotic, and I so wanted to do him right there, then you came in and interrupted us. Thank god you did show up, because Freddie and I were about to have unprotected sex and what if I got pregnant? That would have totally fucked up Freddie Benson's Master Plan. As I left his bathroom, I took one last look at him, and he was looking in the mirror. I saw the wet towel on the floor, and I just popped him in the ass. Then I ran."

"How did you know so much about blueballs and his sex organs?" Sam asks intrigued.

"You know I think about sex, and you've said I have a phallic obsession. My mom was very honest with me as I grew up. We talked about how guys behave and she gave me books on the male anatomy and psychology. I studied diagrams of the penis and scrotum, and I was quite fascinated. You know boys are practicably hard-wired to want sex. I became preoccupy with the idea of controlling boys by controlling what's between their legs. Yesterday was the first time I have ever got to look at the real thing and this morning was the first time I got to touch it. This has turned into an incredible weekend."

"Carly, I thought you were somewhat of a prude, but where did this sexy side of you come from. You were walking around this place naked in front of Freddie, and then you put on that sexy revealing nightgown. Spencer and I watched you two flirting all evening. Now I find out you almost had sex with him! We just gave him a hand-job. God, no more … PDA does not even begin to cover this … in front of me OK." Sam takes a deep breath. "I know you want to talk about that emotional stuff, so go ahead, and tell me how he makes you feel."

"Sam, I love you like family, but you usually bring a lot of … drama with you. Freddie is always calm, in control, even around you. I know this makes him predicable, but reliable, and I trust him completely. He is very smart and a nerd, and proud of it. He can make me laugh, with him, not at him. We know he is a very caring person. I know we have been telling him for years that I will never love him, but secretly, I love it when he expresses his love for me. He just wants me to be the happiest girl in the world. Sometimes, we would relax on this couch and not say anything, and sometimes, we would stay up late and talk about anything. I don't have to manipulate him. He willingly gives me control. So, what do you think about all that's happening this weekend?"

"The two of you have been flirting all weekend, it's like watching a romantic comedy, and you know I hate those. I know Freddie is caring, intelligent, and has grown up … quite nicely. I will deny saying that. I was surprise he is hairless, it must be a side effect of those tick baths. Even when I was messing with him, he would act like a gentleman."

"He is a gentleman. You know my dad is an officer in the Air Force. He used to tell me that knights would help any damsel in distress, but they only fall in love with that one special woman."

"I think Freddie is your knight in shining armor," Sam signs and turns her attention back to the TV.

I reach out to take her hand, and smile at her, "what about your little crush on Spencer?"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, opens them to look at me, "you know I love your brother. I thought I loved him like a brother, and that's why this has become so confusing for me. I don't even know when these feelings started to develop, and now I am attracted to him. He is really cute, for an older guy."

"Yes, you have to remember he is an adult and you are a minor. Freddie and I are minors, but we are close in age. If you two were caught in the act, there could be a police investigation. With the age of consent at 16, I don't think he could be convicted of rape, but there are other laws that could be used against him and the publicity could be bad for his art career. So I am begging you, please be careful."

"Yes, I will be careful," she said with a smile.

I immediately gave Sam a hug, and I whisper into Sam's ear, "Spencer could be your knight in shining armor." I release our hug and look her in the eyes, "Go get Freddie and tell him I will make some sandwiches for lunch." I get up and walk toward the kitchen.

"Carly, you going to feed Freddie again?"

I turn around, "Yes," with a smile as I walk backward into the kitchen.

Sam just giggles and shakes her head.

A/N: At this point in this story, I was going to have Carly have a realistic talk with Sam about her behavior toward Freddie. A have read a few stories that have tackled this subject, but I don't remember any of them where they stayed friends afterward. I could not figure out a way for them to have this argument and stay friends. Sam would have to make some serious amends for her behavior, and this would be very OOC. After a few weeks of working on that argument, I gave up on writing what Carly would have to say to Sam to get her to change her ways. So I added some sentences to Chapter 2, "You two argue and fight too much ... I will be the judge, jury, and executioner." As far as this story goes, that will end any kind of bad behavior between Sam and Freddie. Someday I may release that argument as a one-shot.

Coming next Friday: He taught me that there is a difference between being naked and having sex. I'm comfortable being naked, even when others were not.


	6. Chapter 6 iNude

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and Freddie spanked Sam as punishment. Freddie was spanked for how he spanked Sam. Carly was spanked for a bad report card. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner. Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Carly helped him and they almost had sex. Carly and Sam helped Freddie with his blueballs. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become.

Chapter 6

iNude

Saturday after lunch, 28 May 2011

The power is still out, so no air conditioning, no lights, and the computer battery died. Freddie is on the other end of the couch and just stares at me. I am trying to read my book, and not look at him. I am dressed, and he is not. My clothes felt stuffy and tight, and he is cool and relax. Sam is in the kitchen eating a bucket of cold fried chicken and watching us.

"Freddie, being stared at is degrading and you will never do that to another woman. However, some women secretly like it when men look at them, but only when given permission. I want you to look at me," as I give up trying to read my book and put it on the coffee table.

"Yes Carly, I will remember not to stare at another woman. Of course, I have no reason to stare at other women."

I twist around to face him and try to say with a serious look on my face, "So why are you staring at me?"

"I love you and you are a very beautiful woman," he says with a smile.

Seeing a smiling naked Freddie causes me to lose my serious face and start smiling again, "Why didn't you tell me about your interest in CFNM?"

He takes in a deep breath, "It's not CFNM, but I do have a nudist lifestyle." His voice lost all its cheerfulness, "My father's half of the family were nudist. I remember my dad would always be naked in our home or when we vacationed at clothing optional resorts. I'm comfortable being naked, even when others are clothed. Dad taught me that there is a difference between being naked and having sex. After my dad … left, I stopped being a nudist. Then a few years ago, I rediscovered how relaxing it is to be without clothes. My mother is not a nudist, but she allows me to be naked. I guest she knows I will not go running around town naked, so she knows I will be safe in our apartment." His smile returns, "I like the freedom of not wearing clothes."

"If nudity is not about sex, what's with your ... frequent erections? Seeing your erections gets me excited."

"Well Carly, I also get excited even while you and I are fully clothed. Erections start in the brain in response to sights, voices, or just my imagination. You are a very beautiful woman and I love you with all my heart. So you get excited when you see me get excited?"

"Yeah, and I have been getting very excited this weekend. I will admit to you that I have an obsession. I have studied books that describe the penis and scrotum, and I have always been fascinated with them. Yours was the first real ones I have ever seen, and to be able to touch them while you had an orgasm was an incredible experience." I crawl across the couch to get closer to him and stop about half way between us. "You know I try not to play games with you the way Sam does, but I have been waiting for you to do something wrong so I could spank you, just to see what you look like underneath your clothes. Believe me; you look like you could be one of those guys in those porno videos Sam and I watch," as I stare at him as if he is my prey.

"Thank you, but I have higher expectations than being a porn star. You're playing games, like when you chose not to get dress after your spanking and cooking in the nude. I don't think a cooking apron counts as clothes. Don't forget about when you picked up that spoon. Cooking naked is a very common fantasy." He looks toward Sam, "Isn't that right Sam?"

"You can cook me a meal anytime," Sam yells from the kitchen.

I start giggling, "You got me on those. Why didn't you tell me about your lifestyle?"

"I wanted to, but I was afraid that you would think I was a pervert and I would lose you," he said in a fearful tone.

I grin as I crawl the last few feet between us to trap him on his end of the couch. "If we don't trust each other, how are we going to learn how much we really have in common? Tell me yours secrets," as I lean in close enough to smell the shampoo we used this morning.

"Do you want to know why I love you and always do what you say?''

"Tell me," I command. "Why do you love me and do everything I say?''

"You were the first girl my age that was nice to me when we became neighbors in this building, and I thought it was love at first sight. I now know it was just a crush, but as I learned that you are smart, creative, trustworthy, and a very nice person, it became love. I am sure you have noticed I am a little bit submissive when it comes to women."

"Just a little bit submissive? Kiss me,'' I command.

''Your wish is my command,'' he says with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

He leans in to press his lips to mine. However long it last, I love every second of it.

Freddie broke our kiss. He stands, gets down on his knees, and lays his head on my leg. "You are the most amazing woman in the world. I have never looked at any other women. Carly Shay, there are no other words to explain my feelings for you other than I love you. Will you be my Mistress?"

"Holy shit!" we hear from the kitchen.

A/N: I'm doing a cliffhanger. Just to do one.

A/N: As for him being a nudist, in "iHurt Lewbert," Freddie implies that he has slept naked with socks. It doesn't take much to go from sleeping naked, to walking around the house naked, to walking around your girlfriend naked. I made up the information about his father.

A/N: As for him being submissive. Thanks to my nieces, iCarly is the only sitcom type show I am watching. Most of the TV shows I watch are documentaries or action/adventure. I don't watch too many character driven TV shows, but Freddie has to be the most submissive guy on TV. For all practical purposes, he lets the girls walk all over him. In this relationship, there will be a set of clearly defined rules that Carly and Freddie will live by.

Coming next Friday: Sam yells from the kitchen, "Remember to practice safe sex, you don't want to become one of those pregnant teenagers."


	7. Chapter 7 iDominant

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

A/N: This chapter picks up with the cliffhanger from Chapter 6. I agree with JennyLynn87 when it comes to using cliffhangers. I also "hate when authors leave a cliffhanger and then take FOREVER to update." I have pre-written this FF and I will update every Friday. I am using the "Previously" paragraph so you don't have to re-read the last few chapters to remember what's going on. Being an older person, my memory is not as good as it used to be.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone was spanked for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner. Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Carly helped him and they almost had sex. Carly and Sam helped Freddie with his blueballs. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie just asked Carly a very important question.

Chapter 7

iDominant

Saturday after lunch, 28 May 2011

"What!" I say with shock, "You want me to be your Mistress?"

"Yes Mistress. I don't mean mistress as in the female lover of a married man. I want you to take the dominant role in our relationship," as he looks up to me.

"You want me to be your … dominatrix?"

"No Mistress. A dominatrix is usually a professional dominant woman. Sam would make an excellent dominatrix. I want you to be my Domme and it will be my honor to be you're submissive male," he explains in a calm voice.

"I know you love me, and I thought you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend, but what is this Dominant and submissive stuff?" I ask with some confusion.

"I love you, I trust you completely, and you have the power of a beautiful woman. I can't explain it, but beautiful women have always had control over me. I want you do be my one and only beautiful woman. I will be proud to be your submissive male. My life's purpose will be to serve and please you. I will be happy to follow your rules. Will you do me the honor of being my Mistress?"

"Yes," I say with excitement. "I love you too Freddie and I don't want to share you with anyone else in the world. Get back on this couch!"

He quickly moves back onto the couch and he looks deeply into my eyes. I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss deeply; as I push my tongue pass his lips. He allows my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues play together. I broke that awesome kiss. I couldn't stop smiling while I look at Freddie.

He asks with a smile, "What Mistress?"

"I am not comfortable with the title Mistress. Call me … 'Miss Carly' for now," as I try to make my voice sound like a military officer giving orders, but I fail miserably.

"Yes, Miss Carly."

With a huge smile on my face, "I'm just happy that we are finally together," as I run my fingers through his hair. "I have been waiting for this moment since you broke up with me after the taco truck accident."

"Now that we're together, I'm never going to leave you Miss Carly."

"Freddie, make me a promise," I command in a breathy sexy tone.

"Miss Carly, you make the rules and I will do everything in my power to follow them."

"The rules … our rules … my first rule," as I run my eyes down his naked body, "as long as it is not illegal, I want you naked at all time," I command in a breathy sexy tone.

"Yes, Miss Carly," as he leans toward me, "may I kiss your neck."

"Yes you may kiss my neck at any time."

His first kiss is just below my chin.

"Another rule, we will be truthful," his second is a little farther back, "and honest with each other at all times." His third is a little closer to my ear. "Cheating, lying, or keeping secrets will be punished." His fourth is just below my ear. "Punishment will be at my discretion."

"Yes, Miss Carly. We will always tell the truth and if I break a rule, you will punish me." He whispers, "May I nibble on your ear?"

"Yes you may." I close my eyes as I feel him start to nibble on my ear. I let out a quiet moan. "I have an idea for a rule you will like. When we are in your home you are in charge, but otherwise I am in charge. You swear you will follow my rules?"

He whispers into my ear, "I swear Miss Carly. I will gladly follow your rules."

"You had better Freddie and because I love you, I will spank your butt if you get out of line." I look him in the eyes. "If you do me wrong," I reach down and grab his balls and squeeze my well-manicured fingernails into them. The look on his face shows it hurts. "I will have Sam cut your balls off and I will wear them as earrings." I slowly let the pressure go and release him. "There, I think all boys need a little bit of pain to keep them in line, isn't that right Sam?" I look toward Sam.

Sam cheers from the kitchen, "Pain is good!"

"Miss Carly, I will do everything in my power to please you and make you happy."

I press my hands against his naked chest, and feel those firm muscles. I drag my fingers across his clean, smooth, warm skin. I can feel his heart beating in his chest. His nipples are erect as I run my fingers around them and squeeze. He can clearly see my hard nipples through my cotton t-shirt. I can feel his dick pressing against me through my tight-fitting sweatpants. Freddie leans forward, he starts with just a soft nibble on my earlobe, then he kisses my neck, he works forward and kisses my cheek, and finally, our lips meet. His lips are hot, the way he kisses me feels so good, and longing, like something I have desired for a very long time. I broke our kiss and I reach down to grab the bottom of my t-shirt. He just looks at me with those deep brown eyes and he has the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I just think of what we could do if his hands were free.

Sam yells from the kitchen, "Remember to practice safe sex, you don't want to become one of those pregnant teenagers."

I let out an annoy sigh, "Not again!" I push my t-shirt down. We both catch our breaths, and rest our foreheads together. I close my eyes for a moment to clear my thoughts. We gave each other a gentle kiss. I swing my leg off him, and collapse next to him on the couch. I watch his erection quickly subside.

"Dam, but she is right. We don't want to become teen parents." I wrap my arms around his waist, and lay my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my forehead, and then whispers into my ear, "Miss Carly, if you want to get rid of some of that sexual energy, we can give Sam that orgasm that I owe her."

"I have another idea for a rule. All sexual activity is at my discretion. HEY SAM!" Freddie and I turn our heads toward Sam.

Sam takes a deep breath when she saw us looking at her. She laughs nervously. "Hey guys, what's up, other than Freddie's dick," Sam blushes as we look at her with smiles on our faces.

"Stay here." I run upstairs to get several silk scarves from my bedroom, and the safety knife from the studio's first aid kit. I run back to the living room, and drag the spanking chair to the center of the kitchen. "You trust me?" Sam nods her head. "Take a seat while I get everything setup. But first, let me blindfold you."

As Sam sits down, "Why?"

"It heightens your other senses," I explain. "Plus, it's more exciting if you can't see what is about to happen," as I placed the scarf over her eyes. "Just relax. From now on you are just going to feel," as I took another scarf and tie her left arm to the left side of the chair. "I promise that you will love every bit of it," as I took another scarf and tie her right arm to the right side of the chair. "Okay Sam, we are going to give you that orgasm that Freddie owns you," as I walk around her.

Freddie stood on the other side of the kitchen bar watching with fascination.

Sam asked, "What's going on Carly?"

I whisper in her ear, "I told you, for now you are just going to feel. I promise that you will enjoy it." Sam groans as I whisper into her ear. "I am glad you are wearing one of my old t-shirts and shorts."

"Why?"

"So I can cut them off of you."

Sam starts to struggle, "You want to do what!"

"Sam relax," as I hug her from behind. "You trust me. You know I will never hurt you. You know Freddie cannot hurt you. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Sam calms down, "these are your clothes."

"Let me get this t-shirt off of you," as I slide the safety knife down the front of the t-shirt, exposing Sam's bra. By slicing the t-shirt a few more times, I toss the t-shirt aside. The shorts quickly follow, leaving Sam wearing boy-shorts and a bra. I quickly remove them, leaving Sam naked.

"I'll go get what we need," I said while I walk to the fridge. I open the doors, gather several bottles, an ice tray, and place them on the kitchen island. "We're going to have a lot of fun with these," I whisper into Sam's ear. I can see her nipples getting hard, "You look like you are getting very interested in what's happening," I giggle.

I pick up the bottle of honey. I pour it over her breast, making sure to coat both of her nipples. Sam groans as the coldness washes over her hot skin. "Freddie, go ahead and taste her right breast. I'll take the left."

Freddie gets down on one knee and tastes the honey flavored treat in front of him.

The taste of honey on skin was so good, we began to lick and suck in earnest.

Sam begins to lose herself in the feelings we were invoking. The darkness caused by the blindfold enhances the sensations. Sam's breath began speeding up as we stimulated her body by licking, nibbling, rubbing, and sucking away the honey. I reach down and slide my hand between her thighs and slip two of my fingers inside her, and start stroking her. Her soft gasps turn into moans and then loud squeals of pleasure as my fingers find that sensitive spot inside her, and I kept pushing and rubbing while my other hand works on her left nipple.

"You found it," Sam moans.

"Excellent," I pull back and Freddie starts working her clit with his tongue. "Need something else now. Something sweeter," I twist open the bottle of chocolate syrup. I came up to them, "Having fun Sam?"

"Oh God yes," she moans.

"Chocolate contains a natural substance that stimulates the production of endorphins, which provides a sense of pleasure." I look at Freddie, "the same reaction as the feeling of falling in love." I pour the chocolate syrup all over Sam's neck, breast, and stomach. Freddie and I start licking until there is little chocolate left on her. Freddie continues licking and sucking away the last bits of chocolate on her. I reach over to pick up one ice cube and place it in Freddie's mouth, and I point to Sam's breast. My fingers return to Sam's clit.

"Oh God," Sam moans as Freddie slides the ice cube around her right breast while I trail another ice cube over her left and work her clit at the same time. Her hands grasp the chair tightly as the pleasure floods through her.

After we finish working her breast, I give Freddie another ice cube. I continue to work her clit. Freddie continues sliding that ice cube on Sam's breast and neck. "Come for us Sam," I whisper as my three fingers find their destination inside of her. I start a pumping action that had Sam clenching her muscles tightly against my fingers.

Sam leans back and roars out as the orgasm tore through her making her entire body quaver.

We step back, and we watch Sam as she rides out her orgasms. I see that Freddie is on his knees, and he is hypnotized by Sam's orgasms.

She collapses against the chair as the last of her orgasm fades.

"Was that good for you?"

Sam struggles to catch her breath, and mumbles something.

"Miss Carly, watching a woman have an orgasm was ... beautiful."

"That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had," Sam whispers as I untied her arms and remove the blindfold. She just sits in the chair.

"I think we wore her out." I look at Sam and Freddie, and at my own clothes, and realize we are all covered with honey and chocolate, "we all need a shower to get this food off of us."

A/N: The next chapter is less than a 1000 works and I will answer some questions from the reviewers.

Coming next Friday: We help Freddie to stretch out over her lap, and his ass is now completely exposed.

The Rules (so far)

1. As long as it is not illegal, I want you naked at all time.

2. All sexual activity is at my discretion.

3. Punishment will be at my discretion.

4. We will be truthful and honest with each other at all times. Cheating, lying, or keeping secrets will be punished.

5. When we are in your home you are in charge, but otherwise I am in charge.


	8. Chapter 8 iSpank

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone was spanked for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner, and Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Therefore, Carly helped him and they almost had sex. With all that sexual stimulation, Freddie suffered from blueballs and Carly and Sam gave him some relief. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Mistress, she said yes. Carly and Freddie gave Sam an orgasm.

Chapter 8

iSpank

Saturday, 17:00, 28 May 2011

The three of us cleaned up in the larger shower in my father's master bathroom. I threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and a spaghetti strap red shirt that shows off my midriff, it definitely wasn't school-appropriate. Sam changed into loose-fitting sweatshirt and long, baggy sweatpants, and then fell asleep on the couch. Freddie watched me clean the honey and chocolate syrup off the kitchen floor, but with his arms tied, he couldn't do much to help clean. After the storm passed and the power came back on, we returned to our normal Saturday routines. I sat on the couch web surfing on a notebook computer. Sam ate ham and watched MMA on PPV. Freddie was using the voice recognition software to work on the computers in both apartments so all the computers can be networked together to make one large network. The only thing left is to get the network protocols working. It is now five o'clock, time to finish Freddie's punishment that started Friday evening.

"Hey guys, it accrued to me earlier that if Sam sits on the couch, Freddie can stretch across Sam's lap. You want to try it."

"Sure, I like to do fun things while sitting down," Sam replies with an evil grin.

Freddie just nods his head.

Sam sat on the middle cushion of the couch. We help Freddie stretch out over her lap, and his ass is now completely exposed. He is trembling from the fear of how hard Sam will spank him.

Using my emotionless executioner voice, "Freddie, are you ready?"

"Yes … Miss Carly."

"Sam, are you ready?"

"Hell Yeah," as she caresses his smooth ass with her hand, knowing that shortly she will turn his pale ass red.

I look at Sam with a serious look on my face, "Sam, 14 licks only. Don't cause any real damage," then with a grin, "I may want to play with him later."

Sam wraps her left arm around his waist, the leather paddle in her right. SMACK! Freddie cry's out and tries to jump, but Sam is holding him tight. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sam pauses, lays the paddle on Freddie's lower back, and massages his ass with her right hand while holding him with her left arm. Freddie is crying. The massaging will only intensify the pain of the spanking. In one quick movement, she grabs the paddle and SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! His ass is now very red.

"Freddie, stand up, so Sam can get up and untie your arms."

He is crying and shaking so much, Sam and I have to help him up. She removes the rope from around his arms. His arms drop straight down and he screams from the pain and falls to his knees.

"Freddie," as I carefully wrap my arms around him, "you want to lie down?"

He nods his head. We help him lay back down on his belly. Sam massages his arms to smooth away that pain. I use some skin lotion to calm the pain from his ass. He just whimpers.

"Freddie, role on your side," as I sat down on the head end of the couch, "and lay your head on my lap." He does as he is told. I caress his hair. He turns his head to face me, "I am so proud of you. I love you." He smiles and I wipe away the tears from his face. I don't know whether they are there from the pain of the spanking, or what I just told him. I lean down and give him a gentle kiss.

He quietly said, "I love you too Miss Carly," and he smiles some more.

Hours later, Sam, Freddie, and I are lying on the couch; snuggled under one big blanket and all the room lights are off. I was the first to fall asleep while some movie plays on the television.

Coming next Friday: He has spent the last couple of years wanting more than I could give him.

**A/N: Since this is a very short chapter, I will answer some questions from my reviewers. **

**sweetStarre123: One of the reasons Sam got a spanking is so that she will know that her bad behavior toward Freddie will not be tolerated anymore, see the A/N at the end of chapter 5. Freddie has no reason to punish Carly. She was there with him on the school floor in Chapter 1. The hogtying event was the trigger to bring out Carly's erotic side. She started making out with him in Chapter 2 and almost had sex with him in Chapter 3. He understands why he is being punished. (I know it is for a stupid reason. Freddie is too nice to get into trouble, but I wanted him tied up for a while so Carly would have to shave him later.)**

**cameddie: I am trying to follow your "Golden rules to please bigtukker (and other people)." **

**1. I have 45 chapters on my notebook, and several backup copies. Some chapters are more complete than others are, but I am many chapters ahead of what is being posted.**

**2. I don't think I have used the word boobs, but I have used cock, dick, and pussy a few times. They seemed like the best word to use at the time. I will try to be more poetic in the future.**

**3. I rely on Microsoft Word's Spelling & Grammar check to check misspells, but sometimes I use the wrong word that is spelled right. Last week, I found out that the iPad has text-to-speech and by listening to it, I think I am catching most of these types of errors.**

**5. I have plotted out their future together, and currently I am re-working chapters 20 – 23. That will be a very interesting weekend, but I am finding out that parties are hard to write.**

**6. I have plotted out their future together, and I left room between chapters for future stories (i.e. some one-shots or some more multi-chapters books). A lot can happen in a couple's life together.**

**7. I am using the iCarly wikia for the iCarly canon information.**

**8. I am not musically inclined, so no songfics for me.**

**9. The storyline required me to mature and sex up Carly & Freddie, and tone down Sam's behavior, see the A/N at the end of chapter 5, but the TV version of Sam is way pass "annoying." I did something similar with Mrs. Benson; I just didn't want to get into her craziness.**

**bigtukker: I seriously thought about having then do a real threesome, beyond what Carly and Freddie did with Sam in Chapter 7. One of my objectives in writing this series is to use story ideals that I haven't read in many other iCarly FanFiction stories. Other authors have done threesomes. Since Carly & Freddie are together, & I implied Sam & Spencer are getting together, a foursome could happen. However, a Spam relationship would mostly happen outside of Carly's POV so it is not in my current storyline.**

**sockstar: I enjoy reading your stories. Your stories have good plots, character development, and writing style. The ceremony will be in Chapter 17 (or whatever I call it by then); I plan to post that chapter on 29 April 2011.**

**Boris Yeltsin: All ideas are welcome and I may be able work your idea into the current series. I have a list of relationship ideas/sexual activities that I have worked into the story, but I have not put much into their day-to-day activities like going to school, the iCarly web-show, and other non-Creddie activities.**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9 iReason

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone was spanked for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner, and Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Therefore, Carly helped him and they almost had sex. With all that sexual stimulation, Freddie suffered from blueballs and Carly and Sam gave him some relief. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Mistress, she said yes. Carly and Freddie gave Sam an orgasm. Sam spanks Freddie.

Chapter 9

iReason

Sunday, Sunrise, 29 May 2011

It's almost dawn and all three of us are lying on the couch. I wake up and I am facing Freddie and see he is already awake. Sam is still asleep on the other end of the couch.

Freddie runs his index finger down my cheek to brush some of my hair off my face, "Miss Carly, this doesn't feel real," using his quiet voice.

I place my hands on his cheeks. I whisper, "Do you think this is a fantasy?" Then I pull him into a quick kiss.

Freddie wraps his arms around me, "Miss Carly, it's just that you have been telling me, or you let Sam tell me, that you will never love me."

I know he has spent the last few years wanting more from me than I could give back. "Maybe I didn't know that I loved you from the start, but I have always cared about you. It just took me some time to realize that I want you as more than my best guy friend. I just didn't think about you sexually until this weekend. We can thank Sam for that," as I giggle a little while thinking back to how hot he looked all tied up. "You know, all the other boys I went out with only wanted to squeeze my breast and try to get under my skirt. They just didn't understand, but you did, that there is more to a relationship than sex. It takes more than sex and no one had come close, not when compared to my Freddie Benson. My best guy friend, my confidant, my hero, my perfect gentleman, and now my sexy boyfriend," as I run my hands across his smooth chest.

That generates a smile on his face, "Miss Carly, It didn't occur to you that we could be more than friends?"

I close my eyes for a few seconds, "I wasn't looking at you as my boyfriend. You were my best guy friend. The one man my age I completely trust. In many ways you were my boyfriend, but without the benefits," as I slide my arms around his waist. "Sorry about making you wait."

"Miss Carly, I would have waited forever for you. My heart would not have allowed me to do otherwise. Anyway, we have plenty of time. Why rush it."

My man just said he would have waited forever for me if that were what I wanted. That was what he has been doing ever since he met me. I pull him into another quick, but not so gentle, kiss.

"Miss Carly, did you ever think about what we could be?"

I smile at him, "I have been fantasizing about us."

"What did you fantasize about Miss Carly?"

"I fantasized about us doing lots of things, like in dad's whirlpool bathtub upstairs. That would be … relaxing."

"A bathtub? Miss Carly, that sounds surprisingly tame."

I smirk at him, "You want whips and chains?"

"Please Miss Carly, no whips and chains. I get enough pain from Sam. My fantasies about you are pretty vanilla. I pretty much want to … fuck you every way possible against every available surface."

I feel my heart rate pick up, "Someday."

"Against the refrigerator," his beautiful chocolate eyes are full of want, "or bending you over the kitchen island."

I wet my lips, "we can do that."

He whispers in my ear. "Miss Carly, I thought about us making out on this couch."

I close my eyes, thinking about the last few days, "We almost did that last Friday and yesterday."

"Miss Carly," he slides his index finger over my skin to push my red shirt's spaghetti strap off my shoulder, "I want to take your clothes off," he plants a kiss on that spot and it feels warm, "real slow," he plants another kiss on my neck and it feels hot, "and kiss you all over." His blazing lips touch mine. I could so easily melt into this kiss.

Sam stretches and stands up, "Didn't I tell you two no PDA around me. I'm going to … check on my mom to see if she is OK from last night's partying. I will text you later," as she heads toward the door.

"Bye Sam," Freddie and I say simultaneously.

"We are alone and your arms are untied. We can finally make out on this couch."

"Sorry Miss Carly, I heard Spencer go into his bathroom just before you woke up. He came home after you fell asleep last night and we had a little talk."

I stick my head above the back of the couch, look toward my brother's bedroom and I hear the shower running, "What did the two of you talk about?" as I lay back down.

"Well, Miss Carly, first he asked if I was still naked and I told him about your first rule. I think he wants to have the big brother to boyfriend talk, but if I tried to get off the couch, that movement would have woken you up. You had a good grip on me at that time."

"A good grip," with confusion on my face. "How do you mean?"

"Well, Miss Carly, we were huddled up face to face most of last night. Soon after you fell asleep, you moved a little closer and you wrapped your legs around one of mine, and one of your hands had a good grip on my penis. Spencer asked you to let go of me so I could get up, and you said, 'No! He's all mine!'"

I almost start laughing, "I said that! I don't remember any of that happening. I'm sorry you were uncomfortable last night."

"I actually liked it when we were huddled up, Miss Carly. Having our arms around each other felt so good. Comfortable. Right. Spencer and I didn't want to wake you up. The last thing I want to do is cause problems between you and your brother. I want his approval. He said we'd talk later today. I'm sorry Miss Carly; I also need to check in with my mom. Are we doing lunch this afternoon?"

"Yes," we kiss and I smile as I watch him get up and then watch his slightly red ass walk toward the door.

I also got off the couch and head upstairs to my bedroom, strip out of my clothes, and step into the bathroom for my morning shower. I turn the water on, and step under the hot water with a long sigh. About half an hour later, I reluctantly shut off the water, step out, and reach for a towel. Drying off, I walk back into my bedroom, and start rummaging in the closet for an appropriate outfit. I must be more nervous about this lunch that I thought.

I style my hair so it will lie across my right shoulder. The red dress hugs my body comfortably, and flows down to just above my knees. I love this dress; it is simple and sexy, but not slutty. Add my three-inch pumps; even Mrs. Benson should say I look nice. She is going to have a lot to say later today.

Coming next Friday: "I want to make sure that Freddie is ready when we have sex for the first time."


	10. Chapter 10 iMentor

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

A/N: Inspired by a scene from the iCarly FF "Smooth Moves" by the archduke.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone was spanked for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner, and Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Therefore, Carly helped him and they almost had sex. With all that sexual stimulation, Freddie suffered from blueballs and Carly and Sam gave him some relief. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Mistress, she said yes. Carly and Freddie gave Sam an orgasm. Sam spanks Freddie. Carly and Freddie talk about why they are together. It's later that morning.

Chapter 10

iMentor

Sunday before lunch, 29 May 2011

Spencer and I are in our kitchen to start making Sunday lunch for the Bensons.

"When are Freddie and his mom coming over for lunch?" I ask Spencer as I put my kitchen apron on.

"At 12 o'clock as usual," he says as he adds the salt and other seasonings to a large bowl of boiling water.

I nervously ask because of where this conversation might end up at, "What do you think about Freddie and I being in this Dominance submissive relationship?"

He drops the spaghetti into the boiling water, "I am not sure about the dominance and submissive part of your relationship. I decided long ago that it would be better for you to be with Freddie, than with some pretty bad-boy who just wants to get under your skirt. If there are any consequences, I trust Freddie to do the right thing. I think dad and grandpa would approve of him. Freddie has grown a lot since the last time they met."

I start chopping the salad greens, "Can I ask you for a personal favor?"

"Anything for my little sis."

"Since you are about the only male role model in Freddie's life, and you have dated a lot of women, you must know how to please a woman. I want to make sure that Freddie is ready when we have sex for the first time."

Spencer pauses as he pulls the tacos shells out of its packaging, "You want me to give Freddie sex tips that he could use on you?"

"I like to think of it as you will mentor him in the art of sex. I think you could really help him. Freddie is seventeen and is still a virgin. Sam made sure that no girl would come near him. I'm sure he knows the technical aspects of the human body, and how babies are made. But does he know how to … please me."

He leans against the kitchen counter and crosses his arms, "Every woman is unique, and you will have to teach him what it takes to please you. Does he, and you, know what to do when you are not ready to be parents? Both of you are at that age when we should have that talk. I should get Mrs. Benson..."

"No! I am not having the sex talk with Mrs. Benson! I listened when Pam gave Sam a talk."

"What did she say?"

I kept chopping, "During a car ride after school. She told Sam never let a man pressure her into sex. If he loves you and you love him, he will wait until you are ready to have sex. She told Sam always make him wear a condom, because she was too young to be a grandmother and that if she needs some other birth control she'd take her to her doctor. Some other things were like; don't allow others to pressure you into sex, take responsibility for your own satisfaction, deal with the consequences of your actions, develop a healthy attitude toward sex, and a open honest relationship is the best." I didn't mention that she listed other traits to look for in a man, and Freddie has most of them.

"Pam said that, because that's good advice." Spencer wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "All right, I will mentor him. I know him, and he's a good kid. Freddie and I just want you to be happy and safe. As long as you and he are careful, then your first time should be a very enjoyable experience. Remember, I'm too young to be an uncle."

"Don't worry about that. Freddie and I are too young to be parents. In accordance with his Master Plan, Miranda or Nathan Shay-Benson is going to be born around 2021."

A/N: As of the end of 2010, the TV version of Carly is too immature for this story. To mature her, in Chapter 5, I had Carly's mother educate her about boys. The TV version of Freddie does not have the human relationship experience too sexually please Carly and Spencer will educate Freddie in the art of sex.

Coming next Friday: "Carly," I heard Spencer yell from downstairs, "the Bensons are here!"

A/N: Sorry Boris Yeltsin, last Friday I was very busy, and I forgot to attach this A/N to response to review questions. "Freddie could play daddy to Carly, who dresses up like a baby," can happen within their lifestyle. Normally Carly is the dominant and Freddie is the submissive, but they can "switch" roles for a scene. One of their house rules, some are listed at the end of Chapter 7, covers when Freddie can be in charge. The chapter that I will post on 15 April 2011, currently titled "iBad," Carly implies she is a student and Mr. Benson is a teacher. In another chapter, currently scheduled for posting on 19 Aug 2011, Carly talks about their lifestyle and some of their fetishes. The acting like a baby, aka ageplay or paraphilic infantilism, is OK but I am not interested in that kind of role-playing. The idea of an adult & baby may be considered pedophilia by some, so I am going to keep their fun between adults.


	11. Chapter 11 iFemdom

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone was spanked for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner, and Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Therefore, Carly helped him and they almost had sex. With all that sexual stimulation, Freddie suffered from blueballs and Carly and Sam gave him some relief. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Mistress, she said yes. Carly and Freddie gave Sam an orgasm. Sam spanks Freddie. Carly and Freddie talk about why they are together. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. It is now lunchtime.

Chapter 11

iFemdom

Sunday, 12:00, 29 May 2011

After Spencer and I finished making the food for lunch, Spencer ran to his room to change, I went upstairs to my room to check my dress, brush my hair, and touch up my make-up.

"Carly," I hear Spencer yelling from downstairs, "the Bensons are here!"

"Coming," I yell back. I take one last look in my mirror, and head downstairs. I notice my brother is wearing a light blue button-up shirt, dark jeans, and his black motorcycle boots. "Hello Mrs. Benson, Freddie." I see Freddie's mother is wearing her nurse's uniform; a pink short sleeve mock wrap scub top, black pants with cargo pockets, and white athletic shoes. Freddie and I share a quick kiss.

"Hello, Miss Carly," Freddie said cheerfully.

"Hello Carly," Mrs. Benson said in her normal bossy tone, "you are dressed up nice today."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, but why are you in uniform?"

"I am going to do half of a shift to cover for a friend in a few hours."

Spencer held Mrs. Benson's chair as she sat at the table while Freddie and I got the food.

"What are we eating, Spencer?" Mrs. Benson asks.

Spencer quietly says, "Spaghetti Tacos, a mix salad, and some desserts," as he placed the dishes on the table. One large bowl with the spaghetti and a plate with eight tacos shells.

I bring the smaller bowl with the salad and Freddie brings the glasses of tea to the table and he seats to my left.

"The world famous Spaghetti Tacos," as she starts making her first spaghetti taco.

Spencer sat down next to Mrs. Benson, "Mrs. Benson, I am not completely comfortable with the lifestyle Carly and Freddie are getting into."

While she carefully makes her spaghetti taco, "In this Dominant/submissive relationship, my son, the submissive, wants a 24/7 relationship with Carly, the Domme." She takes her first bite of the spaghetti taco, chews, and swallows, "tasty. Just think of this as a switch from a patriarchy to a matriarchy. Women are going to be the ones in command. Men need to be told what is expected of them. It takes a little time to train them, and removes a bit of the romance, but I know Freddie will do everything in his power to please Carly. I know my son truly desires to please the women around him. Carly, please pass the ranch dressing."

I pass her the ranch dressing. I start eating my spaghetti taco, and watch the exchange between my brother and my boyfriend's mother. I was worried she would be completely against our relationship and this would turn into some kind of Shakespearean drama.

"I know Freddie will do anything for my sister, but … wouldn't that make your son a slave?"

She finishes chewing and swallows the spaghetti taco, "I know Carly well enough to know she will not abuse him or use him as a full-time slave. All the ideas you may have heard about how a man is supposed to bow down to a woman is just part of the game. Dommes don't hate men. Although some women do like to use men as slaves and some men do like to be used as slaves. We are not like that, in fact, we enjoy them and play with them as if they are beloved pets."

I pull Freddie closer and whisper in his right ear, "Freddie, if I start treating you like a pet, or if I start mistreating you, you will tell me right?"

He moves his head to whisper into my left ear, "Yes Miss Carly, but I trust you not to go too far in your mistreatment of me," he plants a quick kiss on my neck. I giggle.

Spencer looks toward Freddie, "Freddie, is this a turn on for you because I don't get it?"

With a smile and the look of pride on his face, "I get the satisfaction of knowing that I've pleased her. A submissive can be part time, or full time, and I have chosen full time devotion to Miss Carly. I get the pleasure of making Miss Carly happy. It is my way to show Miss Carly that I love her." He finishes his spaghetti taco and starts eating his second one.

"Mrs. Benson, you are the only one of us who has been married, shouldn't a man and a woman share power equally? Why does one have to be superior to the other?"

"Come on Spencer, that's one of life's great misconceptions. There are differences between men and women, but really, each gender has its own special qualities. Women are the natural communicators and nurturers. With a woman's guidance, a man can develop in ways he could not do on his own, and a woman can find joy in the knowledge that she guided him in his accomplishments. He can grow within the safety and protection of a woman's love. Therefore, women should be in control. Men always mess things up because they think with their peckers."

I whisper to Freddie, "Let's get the desserts."

I bring the dish with Galini's apple pie and sat back down and start cutting, "Spencer, being submissive doesn't mean Freddie is weak, neither does it mean he does not have control over his own life. He merely chose to relinquish some control. You know Freddie is very intelligent, but he has chosen to surrender to me." The pie ends up with six slices and I start placing one slice per plate.

Freddie brings the ice cream from the freezer and sits back down next to me, "Miss Carly would you like one or two scoops."

"Thank you; I'll just have one scoop next to the pie."

Freddie places one scoop on my plate, then looks toward his mother and she shakes her head. Spencer nods his head and says, "Two scoops please."

As he places the two scoops of ice cream on Spencer's plate, "My submission is my offering to Miss Carly. My gift of submission is testament to her as a woman and as my Domme. She honors me with the gift of her Dominance. My being nude and my submissive behavior is one way I show her that I trust her and I will always be there for her." He gives himself one scoop of ice cream.

"Mrs. Benson, I am not comfortable with the idea of guys being naked all the time."

"There's really nothing to understand Spencer. Freddie is naked because he is a nudist and Carly has made it a standing order in their relationship. As long as it is not illegal, Freddie will be nude. In some relationships, it would show others his submissive status. The woman has the option of remaining clothed. It is a symbol of our mastery over men." She bites into her slice of pie. "Galini's pies are so good."

As everyone finishes eating, Freddie gets up and starts to pick up some of the used plates. "My father's half of the family were nudist, so I am comfortable being nude all the time."

Spencer gets up and starts to pick up some of the empty glasses. "Freddie, what finally drove you to the realization that you enjoyed being dominated by women?"

"I don't know if I would call it being dominated, but I have always had this desire to please people, especially women."

Mrs. Benson gets up and hugs her son. "When his father was killed in the line of duty, Freddie believed he had an obligation to become the man of the house. Freddie found happiness in helping me, and he became a very good cook."

I got up and picked up the last of the dishes. "Unlike most kids our age, who are rebelling against everyone, Freddie truly enjoys caring for others, especially you, me, his mother, and even Sam."

Coming next Friday: Mrs. Benson sits next to me on the couch, "Carly, I need to make sure you understand what it means to be a Mistress. You are accepting a lot of responsibilities that most young women don't have to deal with."

A/N: Hi Boris Yeltsin, "Freddie wants to try dressing up in latex, but after he does some research, finds out he's allergic to Latex." I list latex in the chapter I plan to post on 19 Aug 2011 where Carly talks about their lifestyle and some of their fetishes. Having him have an allergic reaction is a good excuse for her to play doctor.


	12. Chapter 12 iResponsibility

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

A/N: The TV version of Carly is not ready to except the responsibility of being a Domme. Mrs. Benson will be her mentor. She is OOC because she has to approve of the relationship between Carly and Freddie.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone was spanked for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner, and Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Therefore, Carly helped him and they almost had sex. With all that sexual stimulation, Freddie suffered from blueballs and Carly and Sam gave him some relief. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Mistress, she said yes. Carly and Freddie gave Sam an orgasm. Sam spanked Freddie. Carly and Freddie talk about why they are together. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson joined Carly, Spencer, and Freddie for lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. It's a little later that afternoon.

Chapter 12

iResponsibility

Sunday afternoon, 29 May 2011

Creddie Relationship Day 2

Mrs. Benson sits next to me on the couch, "Carly, I need to make sure you understand what it means to be a Mistress. You are accepting a lot of responsibility that most young women don't have to deal with."

"I don't like the term Mistress. I am not going to be Freddie's secret lover. I want to be the most important woman in his life. Someday I want to be his wife," with more excitement than I meant to show to Mrs. Benson.

"You will ... You have become the most important woman in Freddie life," with some sadness in her voice. "A submissive male will usually call his Dominant a Domme, Mistress, or Ma'am. If you want Freddie to call you Miss Carly, that's Okay. However, you are too young to be Freddie's wife, and you two can marry after you turn 18. Nevertheless, you are now entering the world of Dominance and submissive where the Mistress is the woman who takes the dominant role in the relationship. Being the Dominant, or the submissive, is a state of mind, and it's not all about sex. I made some notes." Mrs. Benson pulls a piece of paper from her purse and begins to read. "One, always be a lady. Two, always be in control. Three, always be honest. Four, accept responsibility. Five, expect but don't demand respect."

"Okay Mrs. Benson, I can understand about being a lady. There is no excuse for being impolite or rude to others. Always being in control?"

"Let's talk about 'controlling' and being 'in control.' Being controlling is being demanding with others. This is what Sam does. She uses fear and intimation to get her way. I have never understood why she needs to prove herself by pushing others around. I have always believed confidence is what shows what kind of person you are, and rude displays of force just go to show that you are not sure of yourself. Being in control is about being certain about who you are, and what you are doing. When you are in control of what is happening to the people around you, you are allowing others the benefit of this control. They don't have to worry about anything but pleasing you. Many Dominants, when they first enter this lifestyle, make the mistake of acting like a domineering jerk, they order the submissive to do as I say or else. Then when a mistake happens, the dominant will be verbally abusive, like 'if you were a real submissive, you would do what I want.' Sometimes the domineering jerk will get physically abusive. They are control freaks."

Mrs. Benson hands the list to me, "We'll talked about the first two. Number three, always be honesty. If I were to lie, Freddie would lose his trust in me and he must be able to trust me. Number four, accept responsibility. Responsibility can cover a lot."

"Carly, having a partner who relies on you is an awesome responsibility that can require much effort, but it can bring much joy. I trust you to insure that Freddie will continue to grow and develop in this lifestyle, family, job, and in public. Just because you might want Freddie to call you Goddess, that doesn't mean you are one. You are human and you will make mistakes. These could range from an error in manners to accidentally kicking him in the balls. If you make a mistake, admit you messed up, and correct it. You will be a better person, and a better Dominant. One of your most important responsibilities is to monitor the scene and to ensure that no one is being harmed."

"The scene?"

"That is the time and place where you and Freddie can have your adult playtime. The two of you can do anything that the both of you have agreed to. It is also your duty that after a scene to make sure he is OK emotionally and physically. The scene can become an emotionally charged event. It can be the best natural high you will ever experience. Afterwards, when you return to normal, you might accidently go into a depression because you have become addicted to that natural high. However, if something does go wrong and you seek an excuse or blame someone else, that will cause you to lose trust and respect."

"Respect is something that is earned over time."

"That's right. As for your marriage, Washington state law allows 18 years old to marry. Teens between 17 and 18 years of age need to have parents consent. I am not going to give consent. I want to see how your relationship with my son develops. I will allow a collaring ceremony."

"A collaring ceremony?"

"The collar symbolizes the commitment between the Dominant and the submissive. It represents the communications, trust, and giving themselves mind, body and soul over to someone else. A collaring ceremony can be more binding than a marriage ceremony. Freddie could wear a collar every day of his life and no one would know what it means except those who know of your lifestyle. That is if I approve of how your relationship with my son develops over the next year or so. One way that I will do this is to help the two of you write up your contracts."

"Oh come on, Freddie and I will have contracts?"

"Yes you will and it will list the rules the two you will live by and the types of activities that the two of you can do during your scenes together. The first thing you and my son will have to do is start negotiating that contract. This may involve complex, lengthy communication, in order to make each of you aware of each other's limits, needs, and desires. This contract is not a legally binding document, but it purpose is to force you to talk and understand each other. We will talk more later, because I have to get on to work."

We get up and I give her a hug.

Coming next Friday: "Oh God." I was wondering when Spencer and Mrs. Benson would get together …

A/N: Hello again Boris Yeltsin. "So, we know more about Freddie's past, and his mom's okay with the whole thing, weird for her." Since almost nothing has been said about Freddie's father in the TV series, that gives us some freedom to make up some history to explain some of Freddie's character. The chapter scheduled for 6 May 2011 will get deeper into Mrs. Benson, Mr. Benson, and Freddie's history. Since Carly and Freddie almost had unprotected sex, and to keep this from becoming a teen pregnancy story, the adults are going to be evolved. Freddie get Spencer as a mentor and Carly needs a mentor and the only other woman is Mrs. Benson, but the TV version of Mrs. Benson could not do this job and the nosy, over-protective, psychotic, mother is getting annoying, and I don't find her funny anymore. This chapter and one other are the only Mrs. Benson and Carly chapters I have written. These chapters are more for Carly's education than anything else.

Hello again sweetStarre123. "I hope Spencer is completely comfortable with Freddie being a Nudist." Since Spencer is an artist, he probability has done some nude artwork in the past so he would be comfortable around naked people, and Carly has made it a standing order in their relationship, so for her happiness, I think Spencer will be OK with it. If Carly started walking around the apartment naked, that may weird him out a little. In chapter 2, we learned that spankings are administered butt naked, and Freddie has been naked since then.


	13. Chapter 13 iTalk

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

A/N: A lot of the information in this chapter came from several human relationship and safe sex web sites.

Previously - Sam hogtied Freddie at school, and everyone received a spanking for one reason or another. Carly and Freddie had a sexy dinner, and Sam and Spencer watched them flirt all evening. Freddie is naked and with his arms tied behind his back, he couldn't brush his teeth, shower, or shave. Therefore, Carly helped him and they almost had sex. With all that sexual stimulation, Freddie suffered from blueballs and Carly and Sam gave him some relief. Carly and Sam talked about how sexy Freddie has become. Freddie tells Carly that he is a nudist and they talked about his lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. Carly and Freddie gave Sam an orgasm. Sam spanks Freddie. Carly and Freddie talk about why they are together. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson joined Carly, Spencer, and Freddie for lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submission relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson starts to teach Carly on how to be a Domme. It's now the next day.

Chapter 13

iTalk

Monday morning, 30 May 2011

Relationship Day 3

FROM: Freddie MESSAGE: Spencer n my mum jst had d sx tlk W me. thyre headin yr wA. gud luk.

"Oh my God." I was wondering when Spencer and Mrs. Benson would get together and have the sex talk with us. "This is about to get weird."

Mrs. Benson is the first through the door, "Good morning Carly." Spencer just looks nervous.

I am on the end of the couch. Mrs. Benson sits at the other end and Spencer sits in the end chair. I turn the TV off and pull my knees up onto the couch and turn to face them.

Mrs. Benson starts off, "I know public schools don't have a good sex education program, the teen birth rate proves that. We joke about sex all the time, and it is in almost every aspect of our society, but teenagers and adults have a very difficult time talking to each other about real sex. And our multi-media society puts out a lot of bad information about sex and not much good information."

I nod my head yes.

"I was shocked, but happy, that you asked me yesterday morning about mentoring Freddie in the art of sex. Sex is something we have not ready talked about before."

Mrs. Benson continued, "Most parents don't like talking to their kids about sex. Therefore, kids learn early on to feel guilty about normal sexual interest and not to talk to their parents about them. I want you and my son to feel free to talk to us about anything. Let's start with the basics. Do you have sexual fantasies, have you masturbated, or do you think about sex often?"

"Yes to all three," I immediately answered.

Spencer asked, "Can you be a little more specific. This isn't an interrogation; I want to know how you feel about this."

"All right, well," I began, "I think about sex all the time, unless I am working on something. I can look at someone or something, and my mind starts to wander, and then I just start getting hot." I give a little laugh, "it can get pretty distracting sometimes."

Mrs. Benson asks, "When you say you think about sex, what kind of thoughts are you having?"

I pause before I responded, "Well, obviously about boys. However, since the taco truck accident, I think about Freddie a lot. Over the last few years, he has grown into a good-looking guy. Sometimes I want to fool around with him and I think about Freddie when I play with myself."

Mrs. Benson asked, "How sexually active would you say you are?"

"I am not very active. I've kissed and made-out with a few boys, but they never amounted to anything." I pause slightly, "I definitely wish I was more active than I am, but I'm so busy with school and iCarly. Until last Friday, I was ... unsure about what would happen if I make a pass at Freddie. I have this reputation of being a good girl and I couldn't publicly act on my desires, so I have to keep my feelings to myself. Then when Sam tied up Freddie, he looked so hot, and I started making out with him in the school hallway. I almost surrender to an erotic side that I didn't know I had in me. Later that day, the play-it-safe Carly through caution to the wind, and I learned that being a little bit naughty is fun."

Spencer is looking at me with a little bit of shock in his face, "It makes me so proud we can talk like this. Shame and guilt are not very good at stopping teens from having sex, but they are very good at stopping people from talking about sex. If a teen can talk about these experiences to an accepting adult, we can get pass any fear or guilt and talk to each other if a problem develops in the future."

"As a mother, it's never too late to have a good open relationship with you and my son, and so that in the future the two of you can talk to me or Spencer about anything."

"Freddie sent me a text just before you came through the door. Did you talk about condoms and stuff?"

Spencer nods his head. "Freddie and I are going shopping for condoms later. And since we are talking about birth control, I ask Mrs. Benson to set up an appointment with one of those special doctors."

Spencer wants me to see a gynecologist, "Freddie and I have not done anything," as I pull my knees in tighter. "What can the gynecologist do for me, I'm a virgin!"

Mrs. Benson reaches over to grab my hand. "Carly, having a gynecological exam isn't a punishment. This is just a checkup of your reproductive system, just like the checkup you get from your dentist. I just want you and my son to have a healthy, and in the future, productive sex life."

"But Mrs. Benson, you want a stranger to look and touch my private parts?"

"That will be between you and the doctor. Since you have not been sexually active, and if you have no issues you need investigated, it's likely this visit won't involve an actual exam at all, but will be more like a checkup from your regular doctor. This may just be a consultation, where you and the doctor just talk. I will set up an appointment with my gynecologists. During the visit, she will give you a prescription for birth control; she will brief you on how the pill works, and how to take it. So don't have sexual intercourse until after we talk with the doctor."

Spencer starts smiling. "Good to hear that the doctor is a woman; I just don't believe a man can understand what a woman has to go through, because he does not have the right body parts. Most importantly, Mrs. Benson and I want you to know you and Freddie can talk to us about anything. We will be honest, and if we don't have all the answers, we can find out together."

"Spencer and I want you and my son to have a satisfying sex life. Those teenagers who ended up with an unplanned pregnancy, it was probably the lack of communication that contributed to their irresponsible sexual behavior."

"I am too young to be an uncle. The lack of good information, and misinformation, leads many teenagers to ignore the possibility of pregnancy until it happens. If children believed they could talk to their parents about sex while growing up, they may have gotten a perspective that could have delayed the pregnancy until they were ready for the responsibly of raising a child."

"And I am too young to be a grandmother. Most parents don't talk to their teenagers about sex or talks to them only in terms of don't do it. Most teenagers are going to engage in sex whether or not their parents know about what is going on in the relationship."

"Ideally, young people would wait until marriage before having sex, but then I would be a 30 year old virgin. This wasn't happening when I grew up, this isn't happening now, and it isn't likely to happen in the future. But young people should wait until they are fully prepared to deal with the physical and emotional effects of sex."

"As a mother and a nurse, I am concerned about yours and Freddie's health and well-being. I can't understand how teenagers today can be willing to take the risks involved with sex, often without any type of protection. Remember, I work in a hospital, and I see the effects of unprotected sex every day. Many teenagers don't believe the consequences to be serious. There's also the natural human tendency to think that it will never happen to me."

"When we were over in Mrs. Benson's apartment, Freddie told us he is a virgin, so we don't have to worry too much about Sexually Transmitted Diseases."

Mrs. Benson immediately adds, "But pregnancy is another matter. At a time when teenagers need help the most, they feel they must handle it alone. Had they been able to talk to their parents about the pregnancy, they may have been able to plan what to do next. Do they decide to have an abortion? If they decide to have the child, will they put the child up for adoption? They may rush to get married, and most of them will end in divorce. No matter what happens, a teenage pregnancy will have a significant effect on the rest of their lives. And if you keep and raise the child, it is like being grounded for 18 years."

"Being a responsible guardian involves us being able to talk about sex, which we have not really done. I will not ask you or Freddie if the two of you are sexually active, because that is personal between the two of you. I will not issue ultimatums about curfews, grounding, and other controls on your whereabouts unless you break a house rule. If you and Freddie are out together, I will trust you to do the right thing."

"Have you and my son been making out?"

"We have done several things that are sexual in nature. Friday afternoon, I came on to Freddie, but Sam interrupted us. Saturday morning, we had several opportunities to have sex, but something stopped us each time. Sam said we have been flirting all weekend."

"You remember Sam and I had dinner with you and Freddie Friday evening. We saw you two flirting all evening. Then I asked Sam to keep an eye on the two of you over the weekend, and to interrupt if necessary. The reason parents worry about their kids making out is they know that one thing can lead to another very quickly."

I start laughing, "That explains a lot. You had Sam spy on us!"

"Yes. You and my son should not be doing anything unless the two of you talk about it first."

"With every woman I date, we have to make a decision about how far to go. That decision could become one of the most important decisions you will ever make, and can determine what your future is going to be. I hope you and Freddie will talk about it before you're in that situation. I know you'll make your own decisions, and we've tried to give you information that would help you, but it's complicated, and we're prepared to talk with you as much as you want."

"The truth is, we can't control what you and my son do sexually, but if we can establish a trusting relationship, you can talk to us without fear or embarrassment. While we genuinely believe you should abstain from sex during your teenage years, this should be your decision, not our demand."

"Mrs. Benson and I agree on how important sex is in a person's life. We have no problem with intelligent people helping each other enjoy physical pleasure, as long as everyone involved understands the implications and consequences of what they're doing. Carly, you have any questions?"

"No, not at this time, but you two have given me a lot to think about." I reach over and hug Mrs. Benson, "Thank you. This talk went a lot better than I thought it would." I get up, hug Spencer, and tell him, "Thank you. You are the best big brother in the world." I step back, "I am sure Freddie is thinking about what you told him."

Coming next Friday: The door opens, "Good evening Carly. Come in, take your shoes off, and have a seat on the couch."

A/N: I decided to break the "iLifestyle" book into several smaller books. The relationship between Carly and Freddie will continue in "iScene."

A/N: Hi Boris Yeltsin

"Maybe I can give you some ideas for other Creddie stories?" I developed a timeline of Carly and Freddie's future together, then I wrote the chapters, but the future is always subject to instant revision and there is room between some chapters for more stories.

"Spencer and Mrs. Benson together, LOL." Like when they were engaged in "iChristmas," not going to happen in my universe. They can work together to make sure Carly and Freddie don't make any big mistakes. does not need another teenage Carly is pregnant story.

"Wonder if we'll find out about who Freddie's father was." Yes. In Chapter 11, Mrs. Benson stated, "When his father was killed in the line of duty…" but she didn't give any details. More details will be in Chapter 2 "iAfternoon" of book 3 "iCommit" that will be posted on 6 May. I have a draft of another chapter where Freddie tells Carly about his father.

"I heard about this nudist painter in 1968 who'd eat her own hair. She died from that." She may have had a mental disorder.

"Ever seen 1000 Ways to Die?" I have seen a few episodes. I enjoy reading the stories at darwinawards dot com and snopes dot com.


End file.
